


Voltron broken

by bekdebek



Series: Voltron Legendary Defenders post season 2 fan fic [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Boys In Love, Gay Keith (Voltron), Graphic Description, Hurt Lance (Voltron), M/M, Violence, poor lance why do I do this to him
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-21
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-09 01:39:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 15
Words: 19,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10400856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bekdebek/pseuds/bekdebek
Summary: They search the cosmos to find Shiro, but who do they end up loosing?If you want Klance you came to the right place.This is probably going to be super long eventually big plans





	1. Voltron Broken

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you guys for reading this, or thinking about reading this. I've always learned when it comes to writing, find a character you like... and crush them

“Shiro?!” Keith called out.   
“Where is he?” Pidge asked, not to any specific person however, and she said it even though she knew no one knew the answer.   
“He’s gone,” Lance said disheartened.   
“How could he be just gone?” Hunk asked.  
“I’m nor sure, but we will find him, do you hear anything on the scanners in your helmets.” Allura replied.   
“Good idea!” Lance interjected. “Shiro do you copy?”  
Everyone waited in dead silence, but heard nothing.   
“It’s not working,” Hunk sighed.  
“Maybe he’s out of range!” Pidge shouted. “Maybe I can reprogram my helmet to have a wider range”   
“Good thinking Pidge.” Keith said placing a hand on Pidge’s shoulder. But he was obviously panicking. His mentor, his leader, he was basically his brother but now he’s gone. But that meant he was the leader now.   
“I have something to tell you guys,” Keith said confidently.   
“What is it?” Pidge asked.   
“Shiro said to me, if anything were to happen to him, that I was going to be leader of the group.”   
“What?” They all said in unison.   
“That was before we learned you were galra.” Allura said sternly.   
“I’m still the same as before, nothing has changed.” Keith added.  
“Yeah Allura he’s still the same Keith, and if Shiro thinks he’s a leader he is” Hunk declared.  
“I’m with Hunk,” Pidge chimed in.   
Everyone looked at Lance.   
“….OK you guys are right, I hate to admit it, but I’m on board.” Lance sighed   
Allura scowled, “Then let’s get back to looking for Shiro.   
“Why don’t you all get working on the scanner, Allura needs rest after this long battle” Coran said resting his hand on Allura’s shoulder.   
“How could I rest when Shiro is in trouble?” Allura said shaking off his hand.   
“But if we find him, we cant wormhole if you’re still exhausted.” Hunk said concerned.   
“You’re right, I’ll go rest.” Allura said wobbling off. The mice followed.   
“OK Pidge, how can we help.”  
Pidge started listing off all the tools he needed while grabbing his helmet. Lance and Hunk followed grabbing equipment on the way out.   
Keith looked out the glass panels on the front of the ship. He walked closer and put his hand against the pane.   
“I will find you Shiro.” Keith said solemnly.  
Coran watched worried, “Princess, what will happen to the Paladins now.” 

Keith nodded off when suddenly someone called out his name, loudly.   
“Huh, what, what is it.”  
“We’re getting feedback from Shiro!!” Pidge yelled excitedly.   
He ran following Pidge to the black lion.   
Lance was yelling, “Shiro, Shiro do you copy!!”  
Every stood completely still, silent, waiting for a response.   
They heard static, and then a voice “I copy,” Shiro said weakly.   
“Shiro!!” They all shouted, Lance started crying.   
“Keep it together Lance,” Pidge said unsympathetically.   
They heard some more coughing and then he continued. “My helmet isn’t showing me my coordinates. I think I went through a wormhole some how.  
Suddenly a loud roar pierced everyones ears, the black lion dove into space.   
“Everyone get to your lions!!” Keith yelled, “we’re going after that lion!”  
Everyone scrambled to their feet rushing to their respective lions.   
“Where is everyone going?!” Shouted Allura rushing out of her room.   
“The Black Lion took off! I don't know where he went!” Pidge shouted. She took a deep breath and then continued. “We’re going to follow it, I think It’s going to lead us to Shiro.”  
“Everyone!” Keith said with vigor. “Follow that lion. Allura follow with the ship!”  
“Okay!” Allura said running to the controls.   
The 4 lions and the ship all followed the black lion. Suddenly it started making a work hole.   
“He can form wormholes?” Allura said flabbergasted.   
“OK guys, we have to make it through that wormhole or we’ll lose Shiro and the black lion.” Keith said urgently.   
“Oh no.” Allura gasped.  
“What?!” Keith asked.   
“The wormhole is going to a Galra base!” Allura said trying to keep her composure. “The castle hasn’t recovered from the last fight.”  
“It doesn’t matter,” Keith stated. “Shiro needs us, everyone are you with me?”  
“Yes!” The paladins shouted enthusiastically.   
They all screamed in unison, the lions where at full power rushing to get through the wormhole before it closes.   
Somehow they all squeezed in, ship included. But they were met by vicious astroids.   
“Astroids?! Blue can’t deal with astroids!” Lance shouted concerned for his lion.   “Everyone stay back, I’ll follow black lion, you all protect the castle.” Keith said sternly.   
“Roger that” Everyone replied.   
Suddenly Galra ships started shooting at the ship.   
“Protect the castle!” Allura shouted.   
“Come on guys, this will be easy!” Hunk said confidently.   
Skip to 5 minutes later.   
“Not easy NOT EASY!!” Lance shouted being shot by Galra and pelted by astroids.   
“What if they’re here looking for Shiro!” Pidge interjected.   
“What?” Hunk asked concerned.   
“Think about it, we can’t form Voltron without him, he’s our leader, he’s the obvious choice for being captured.” Pidge stated.  
“We can’t let Shiro get captured, not again.” Keith said desperately searching for Shiro.   
“Shiro are you there?” Lance asked.   
“I’m here,” He choked out.   
“Where?” Keith asked. “I’m closing in on a moon.”   
“I’m,” He paused to wince, “ I’m in a crater, I’m trying to hide from the Galra soldiers. Careful, There’s some on the moon looking for me, don’t give away my location. I’m on the western side, please come quickly.”  
Keith landed his lion and proceeded on foot.   
“Shit, I’ve been spotted.” Shiro whispered.   
“Don’t worry, I’m almost there.”   
Out of nowhere Black Lion jumped onto the moon. Roaring loudly, at least we assume it is space, no sound.   
“He must be there!” Keith thought to himself. He boosted towards him as fast as his suit would let him.   
There he saw the Shiro hobbling into the black lion while the Galra shot at him.   
“Red I need some cover!” He shouted. Red Lion sprung into action. Running to Keith who charged towards the Galra.   
A Galra soldier nudged the other one, gesturing towards Keith but it was too late, Keith sliced both of the robots and was ready for more. Shiro was back in the Black Lion and was shooting at them, as the Red Lion joined in.   
The soldiers signaled retreat and fled back to their ship. Keith climbed back into Red and heard suddenly all the voices of his comrades.   
“Keith! Keith are you there?! Is Shiro OK?” Lance cried out.   
“I’m here, and ask him yourself.” Keith replied.   
“I’m okay everybody.”  
Cheers were heard all over the radio.   
“Come on back to the ship! We can repair you in the pods.” Allura said relieved.


	2. Peace at last, but last, it will not

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shiro is finally back, which gives everyone some time to do some thinking. Keith and Lance have a lot on their minds, but will they talk? But what dark future await's the Paladins?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! I want to give a shout out to the 3 people that bookmarked my fanfic, just wanted to let you know I'm really insecure about my fanfictions so it really helps when people like it.

They all sat in front of Shiro’s regenerative pod and waited.   
“It’s been days, when is he going to come out? Pidge asked, laying on her back watching Shiro upside down.   
“It takes different amounts of time for different people, and different injuries.” Allura said. “For now let’s take turns watching Shiro, so we can rest and Shiro will have company when he wakes.”  
“Sounds good to me” Lance said standing up and stretching his legs.   
“Good plan Allura, but who is going to watch him first?” Pidge asked.  
“I want to stay,” Lance said. “I wasn’t really helping during his rescue, so I’d at least like to make sure he’s ok… mentally.”   
“I’m staying with Lance.” Keith said   
“You are?” Lance said surprised.   
“You are?” Everyone else chimed in surprised as well.   
“What? I like Lance.” Keith said somewhat insulted.   
“You do?” Lance questioned.   
“You do?” Everyone else chimed in.   
“Why are you so surprised?!” Keith exclaimed.  
“I mean..” Lance started  
Everyone slowly backed out of the room leaving Keith and Lance alone.   
“Cause, I don’t know” Lance kicked the ground.   
“You don’t know? No, tell me, why don’t you think I like you?”  
“You never really act like it?”  
“Well neither do you!” Keith crossed his arms.   
Lance sighed, “Do you really want to know why?”  
Keith paused, “Yes.”  
“Im just..this sucks… jealous.” Lance mumbled.   
“What I can’t hear you?”  
“What? You totally can.”  
Keith laughed, “Im sorry I’m sorry.”   
“Hey you do laugh.” Lance sat back down smiling.   
Keith scowled blushing. “I laugh sometimes.”  
“Never to me.”  
“That’s cause you’re not funny.”  
“Hey! That hurts.” Lance sulked   
“I’m kidding you’re funny. It’s just I guess I’m jealous too.”  
“Not way! What for? You’re so strong, and brave, and talented, and hot, and good at fighting.” Lance said burrowing his face in his hands.   
“What was that?” Keith asked blushing.   
“Uh.. uh… good at fighting?”  
“No before that.”  
“Talented?”  
“No in the middle!”  
“Hot…” Lance mumbled burrowing further into his hands.  
Awkward silence ensued.   
“Um.” Keith started to talk.   
Lance desperately covered Keith’s mouth. “Not a word.”  
Then some more awkward silence.   
“Lance?”  
“I said not a word!!”   
Keith chuckled pulling down Lance’s hands. and held them softly.   
“It’s mutual.”  
“What?” Lance asked dumbfounded.   
“How was I supposed to know? You do nothing but flirt with girls.”  
“Ever heard of bi-sexual?”   
“OK but how was I supposed to know you liked me? I thought you hated me!”  
“How could I hate you, like I said jealous, I thought it was a competition, I thought I was loosing. You know like, you’re the sub leader of the team, everyone needs you but.”  
“No!” Keith said gripping his hands tighter surprising Lance.   
“We need you too! You’re not the leader but you’re an essential part of the team. You’re the sharp shooter!”  
Lance teared up a little, and Keith wiped away the tear. Lance leaned into his hand and kissed his palm.   
Keith blushed all the way to his ears. Lance leaned in slowly holding Keith’s face.   
They heard a loud noise, that sounded like a soda being opened.  
They froze and looked over.   
“Shiro!!” They both yelled scrambling away from each other. They paused. “Oh my god Shiro!!’ The both ran over to their friend lying on the ground.   
“How are you feeling, are you ok?”  
“A little disillusioned, but much better. What happened?”  
“Keith saved the day that’s what happened!” Lance said excitedly.   
Keith blushed and added “Black Lion is the one that saved you really.”  
“Did I hear you say Shiro?” Pidge asked peaking over in her pajamas. “Shiro!!” Pidge yelled exited. She ran over and wrapped her arms around him.   
Shiro patted her on the back. “It’s nice to see you too Pidge.”  
“Did I hear someone say Shiro?!” Hunk asked. “Shiro you’re ok!!!” Hunk came over and gave him a hug too.  
“Lance cried about you.” Pidge said nudging Lance.   
“What?! No I didn’t, shut up Pidge!” Lance retaliated.   
“What? Look! He was crying a few minutes ago!” Pidge teased.   
“Keith did you make Lance cry?” Hunk asked confused.   
They both blushed a deep red leading to yet another awkward silence.   
Allura walked over dressed in her nightgown, “Shiro! You woke up, how are you feeling.”  
“I’m a little dizzy, but I’ll be ok thanks to you guys”

 

Eventually everyone including Shiro, decided to go to sleep. Lance didn’t know why he needed sleep after being asleep for almost a week, however, Lance couldn't sleep, he didn’t know if it was because of Shiro, … or Keith. “Maybe some fresh air will help.”He told himself. He took a step outside but he was unsettled something was wrong.   
Then he felt a cold blade on his back. He was in shock, who was there, how did this happen? He flipped around, no one was there, but a Galra blade was stuck in his side. He reached for his Bayard, he kept it with him, even in his pajamas. He reached over with his right arm when he felt something sharp scratch his arm. The blade was through his stomach.   
“Shit!” He said grabbing his bayard, he pulled out his gun. “Who’s there?!” He started to feel dizzy. Should he pull the sword out? But right now the only thing keeping him from bleeding out is the sword. He started shooting randomly. His shots were hitting something he just couldn't see it   
But then someone pulled the sword out of his back for him. Lance landed face plant on the ground. “They must have cloaking armor” He thought “Guys help I’m being attacked!!” He yelled shooting blindly. He jumped back up, stumbling for a second. Someone grabbed him around the neck choking him out.   
“I’m not going down without a fight!” He yelled stomping on the attackers foot and shooting them. The armor went down, he could see the soldier now. Galra. “I just have to hit the armor in the right spot!” He told himself ignoring the blood loss. He shot blindly again but this time with purpose.   
“Lance what’s going on!” Pidge yelled running outside. “Oh my god you’re bleeding!! Allura boot up the castle defenses!!”   
Pidge couldn't see them either so she darted around shocking everyone she could.  
“She’s going to get hurt!” He thought. He fired around Pidge, neglecting the soldiers around him.   
He was really getting dizzy now, his stomach felt so wet, but like he said earlier, not without a fight, and boy was he fighting. At least a dozen Galra soldiers lay on the ground moaning in pain. Some soldiers snuck up behind him grabbing his arms. he kicked backwards knocking him and his assailants backwards. But he knew, this time he wasn't getting up. Lance laid on his back and returned to shooting blindly when someone stepped on his arms, and broke them both.   
Lance screamed in agony. That was it, he couldn't shoot anymore, it was over.   
“Lance! Lance hold on the others are coming!!” Pidge tried desperately to get to him.   
“NO!” He yelled startling Pidge. “Go find the others, there’s too many.”   
“Never!” Pidge yelled tearing up. “We’re friends! I’ll never leave you!”   
That was the last thing Lance heard before loosing consciousness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading? "What will happen now" you all must be asking, and you will find out! In like an hour!  
> -Love you all   
> Bekdebek


	3. Lance is lost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a painful battle, Pidge does her best to save Lance, but is it enough?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, updating as promised. I'll continue working on this tonight but no promises that the next chapter will be finished.

“Hurry!!” Pidge yelled desperately. At this point she was attacking blindly, just like Lance was. She used the electric shock in her bayard, it disrupted the field on their cloaking device. She could see them finally.  
She felt a sharp blade in her shoulder. She screamed and electrocuted the attacker.   
“Pidge what’s happening!” Shiro yelled running outside.   
“Shiro hurry! Lance is out there!” Pidge cried out. Pidge electrified her bayard, stretching it out and whipping all the Galra soldiers she could manage. Their cover was blown, they could be seen. The castle alarm went off, moments late Keith came out running suited up. Hunk came running out in his pajamas.   
“Who’s attacking us?” Hunk yelled  
“The Galra! Who else?” Pidge yelled back  
“It doesn’t matter who, we have to get to our lions, where’s Lance?” Shiro said urgently   
“I don’t know!” Pidge yelled panicking. “He took out all those soldiers but I can’t see him!”  
Suddenly all the Galra soldiers got up, or helped each other up, and retreated.   
“Good! They’re retreating, it must be because all of us are out now!” Hunk hypothesized.   
“Look theres Lance!” Keith yelled sword drawn.   
Lance was being pulled by his wrist, which was unnaturally contorted the wrong direction.   
They all ran after them screaming for Lance, but he was unconscious.   
Shiro and Keith took a step onboard the ship but they took off, stranding some of the Galra soldiers, knocking Shiro and Keith onto the ground. They Galra left behind were visibly upset.   
“Lance!” Keith cried aggressively.  
“Shit” muttered Shiro. “Keith, gather these soldiers and prep them for interrogation. Everyone else!… Pidge your hurt.” Shiro interrupted himself. The girl was holding her shoulder, blood oozing from in-between her fingers.   
While Keith chased down the 3 soldiers left behind, Pidge muttered out pained saying, “Don’t worry… I’m fine.. We have… to help… Lance.” She dropped down to her knees.   
The 3 soldiers were unconscious, thats to the extremely pissed off Keith and his over-killing habits. “Keith and I will get to our lions and chase the ship best we can, Hunk take Pidge to the healing pods, and Pidge when you wake up find a way to disrupt cloaking devises.   
“Right” said Keith.   
“Roger” Hunk exclaimed   
“But I can.. ah ouch… I can help!!” Pidge replied still holding onto her shoulder.   
“You will help, after you recovered, now we’re losing precious time.” Shiro placed a hand on Pidge’s good shoulder and then pressed onwards Keith following behind.   
“Wait what about there soldiers?” Hunk asked.   
“Right, Hunk you take care of that too.”  
“Yeah OK” Hunk replied dragging the galra soldiers while Pidge held her shoulder and looked longingly towards them. She wanted to help Lance too. “I’ll help Hunk.” Pidge said.  
“What? No, go to the healing pod, we’ll be there when you get out.”  
“Fine.” She spit back. She grumbled all the way back to the pod.   
She put the body suit on, asking herself “Why do we have to wear this stupid suit, I should be out there helping not here, not helping!!”   
“What happened out there?” Allura said rushing over.   
“Why weren’t the castle defenses up? Or the blasters? Lance got, Lance.” She stopped yelling and paused. He screamed, it was probably then when they broke his arm. She kept hearing the scream.  
“What happened to Lance?” Coran asked.   
“He’s gone.”  
“Pidge your shoulder is bleeding! Get in the pod!” Coran gasped.   
“But I have to help!!” She paused and took a deep breath. “OK I’ll get in the pod.”   
She climbed in and wished she had room to pace. “I don't think i can fall asle…..” She mumbled while falling asleep.  
Allura sat down with Coran in front of the pod, awaiting Pidge’s awakening. About an hour passed.  
Hunk walked in exhausted, “is Pidge okay?”  
“Is Lance OK?” Allura asked.   
“No.. The Galra.. took him, him being Lance.”  
“Lance is gone?” Allura said sitting down  
“Yeah,” Hunk sighed. “I think Pidge did her best to help, but the rest of us were sleeping.”  
“The castles alarms came too late.” Allura said disheartened.   
“But theres still hope,” Coran exclaimed, “We found Shiro, We’ll find Lance.”  
“But Lance probably still doesn’t have his helmet on.   
“But we could track where is helmet it now!” Pidge said startling everyone. The pod was open and Pidge was already going the conversation. “I added a sensor after the whole ‘Lost Shiro Incident’ so maybe we can find where he is?  
“But why did they even take him, isn’t Zarkon dead?” Hunk asked   
“I highly doubt he has perished. Zarkon is strong, he also has an heir. Prince Lotor, he has most likely taken control by now.”  
“So why does this Lotor guy want Lance?” Hunk asked.   
“Because then we can’t form Voltron.” Shiro said walking in with a visibly upset Keith.  
“Does no one feel like telling me they’re in the room before talking.” Hunk said after jumping a little in his seat in surprise.   
“Whatever we want to do we have to do now, Lance didn’t look good. Unless they heal him, which I seriously doubt they’ll do. We’re looking at a few hours, tops.” Pidge said calm. “However, I have a possible solution.”  
“What’s the plan Pidge.” Shiro asked.   
“OK so after you went missing, I put sensors in everyones helmet, so if lost we could find them again, so lets track it and…. he was in his pajamas.” Pidge sighed.   
“Can you track his bayard?” Keith asked desperately.  
“No, I have his bayard, he dropped it when they took him.” Hunk added almost disillusioned.   
“So he has no way to defend himself?” Keith chocked out.   
“Not to add to this but, he was bleeding on his chest and I think they broke both his arms.” Pidge mumbled.   
Dead silence.  
“Fuck.” Shiro said quietly.   
“I might have a solution!” Allura said hopping to her feet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again! Thanks for reading this thus far, I will update again tomorrow maybe tonight, we'll see.   
> \- Bekdebek


	4. Desperate times

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team is desperate to find Lance, but where do they start looking? There is a whole universe of places he could be, with what feels like no ways to find him. What will the team do?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm up nice and early to get this for you guys. Please leave comments and let me know what you guys think! Hope you guys enjoy the show :)

“What is it?!” Keith asked.   
“I can sort of track where surrounding ships have warped to, I’ve never used it because we are always the ones warping. However, Haggar his witch, is… and Altain” She sighed   
“Really?” Everyone said dumbfounded.   
“Yes I know, but this means, she can make wormholes just as I can, so If she was on that ship, I can find where they went.   
“Please do!” Shiro pleaded.   
“Also we have those Galra soldiers we can interrogate!” Pidge added hopeful.   
“Allura you work on seeing if anyone made a wormhole in the last few hours, we will go see what we can find out from those soldiers.”   
“Sounds good!” Allura proclaimed.   
“Right!” the rest of the team exclaimed.   
They all split into their groups. Coran and Allura went to the control panel while the Pidge, Hunk, Shiro, and Keith went to the pods to retract memories from the soldiers.   
It had been an hour, precious time lost.   
“This thing never works!!” Pidge screamed kicking the machine. Suddenly all the colors of the memories came spilling into tube adjacent to the pod.   
“Good job Pidge, now lets ask some questions.” Shiro said determined.   
“What was your mission?” Shiro asked.   
One of the soldiers voices rang loudly. “Our mission was to kidnap one of the Voltron Paladins and return to our base.”   
“Kidnap not kill?” Pidge asked hesitantly.   
“Yes, Prince Lotor wants him alive, for reasons unknown to us.”  
They all breathed a sigh of relief.   
“Tell us where he is!!” Keith yelled.   
“Keith, keep a level head. It’s crucial to Lance’s survival that we keep cool.”  
“Right,” Keith mumbled.   
“Our coordinates are.”   
“Shit Pidge write this down!” Shiro said urgently.  
He listed the coordinates and Pidge logged them into his suit.   
“Where is it Pidge?” Hunk asked.   
“Looks like a small base in a nearby solar system, even without a wormhole we could get there in a few days.” She said relieved   
“Good news everyone we found which system Lance is in!” Allura shouted running over, still in her nightgown.   
“Pidge did too.” Keith added.   
“Oh, very well then I’ll plot a track to those coordinates.   
Everyone got into their chairs. Keith looked over to his right, seeing the empty chair. He felt his heart strings pull.   
“Get ready to wormhole everyone.” Allura said, now changed into her suit.   
“This is going to be dangerous guys, I’m sure this is a trap, and they’re expecting us. But they aren’t expecting us this soon. We get in, find Lance, get out. We aren’t picking a fight today.”  
“OK!” Everyone said in unison.   
They braced themselves for whatever may happen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll be updating again today, because this is so short, but after school. See you guys then!


	5. Finding Lance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They finally have the clues needed to find Lance. But is it a trap? Even if it is can they find Lance in time?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I said I wasn't going to post this until after school. But I'm really committed to making this good. I'll post another chapter after school.

They went through the wormhole, everyone’s nerves were tense.   
Immediately they were being attacked by ships.   
We’ve already been spotted! This place must have high guards.   
“Ok Keith, Pidge, and I will be going in Green Lion, Hunk you get in your lion and protect the castle.   
“Pidge turn your cloaking on, we’re in stealth mode for now.”  
“Yes sir.” Pidge said flying them in.   
“Keith, you’re coming with me, if this base is at all like the base I was on I can find the prison area.   
“I have a better idea, how about you bring this,” she said while pulling out what looked like a flash drive. “If you plug this into the main frame, I can get the lay out and even the camera feed and the drone feed”   
“Good plan Pidge.”   
“I have one question though.” She asked   
“What is it?”  
“Why are they keeping him alive? I’m as happy as all of you, but we still would have come here if we weren’t sure he was alive or not, and we sure as hell can’t form Voltron is he’s dead so why?”  
They all paused for a moment. What reason would he possibly have for not killing Lance. This was a trap obviously, but what’s the plan?”  
“Maybe they think we could replace Lance with a new paladin.” Keith said, Pidge scowled leading to “Hey! I love lance, I would never replace him.”  
Awkward silence.   
“Love lance?” Pidge teased.  
“Remember the task at hand.” Shiro reminded them.  
“Yeah you’re right.” They both said.   
“Ok Keith lets go.”  
They both robbed down on top of the ship, leading Shiro to vibrate his prosthetic arm turning it purple and cutting a hole through the ship. They dropped down silently using hand motions to indicate where they are going. Shiro signaled to the left leading them to the main controls room. They broke in and quickly defeated the guards.   
“OK Pidge, I’m plugging the flash drive in now.” Keith said pushing in the device into the mainframe.   
“Well technically its not a flash drive, it is a multipurpose device that…  
“Pidge, the layout.” Shiro interrupted   
“Right, well I’m looking in the feed and the prisoners bay is in the farthest north west room, and you are currently facing east.”  
“Thanks Pidge.” Shiro said starting to head out.   
“The thing is, I don’t think he’s there. I checked the camera’s on that room, hoping my brother would be there, and the room is very heavily guarded and I don’t see Lance or my brother.”   
“Are you sure and where would he be then?” Keith asked.  
“Well Im looking at all the rooms, and all of them have cameras except on room in the lower deck. It is also heavily guarded, and well.”  
“Well what? what’s special about the room?” Keith asked.   
“The guards and um… theres a path of someone being dragged there, they were bleeding a lot.   
Silence.   
“I don’t think we should split up, I think thats what they want us to do. Keith and I will go to the room you described and look for him there. Pidge you stay there and let us know if anything is heading our way. Hunk how are you doing?”  
“I’m okay but if you guys could hurry that’d be great.” Hunk said while taking blasts from the Galra soldiers.   
“Ok we’re on our way.” Shiro confirmed. They started heading down the pathways, avoiding soldiers, they were close.   
“Shiro, someone is following you and you wont believe who it is?!  
“Who?” Shiro asked urgently.  
“It’s Sentak! hurry he’s right behind you!” Pidge yelled. 

 

“Sentak is alive?   
“Damn right I am, I don’t lose in the end, I never lose.” He walked up behind them.   
“Shiro he’s been upgraded!” Keith shouted  
He swung his arm outward trying to grab onto them. He grabbed Keith’s leg and shocked him. Keith yelled and stabbed his sword into Sentak’s fingers. Sentak released him and laughed.  
“Shiro use your bayard!” Keith yelled.   
Shiro had never used his bayard, what form was it going to take? Only one way to find out. He held his bayard in his had and clenched his fist, suddenly it was completely taken over by a gauntlet, a big one. He ran at Sentak and punched him in the face, he went flying. suddenly a laser shot out of his gauntlet and shot a hole in the ship, and Sentak went flying out of it.   
“Woah nice job Shiro!!” Keith yelled running away from the hole in the ship. Shiro followed soon after his gauntlet disappearing. They got to the room Pidge spoke of and wow, there was a lot of blood. They quickly took care of the guards, the hard part was not shooting a hole in the ship. They opened the door. and there was Lance shaking in the corner. 

“Lance!!” Keith cried out.   
“Stop!! Don’t come any closer!” Lance yelled.   
He was still in his pajamas but they were torn and bloody.   
“We’re here to save you!” Shiro said confused and concerned.   
“Theres a bomb, in my arm. It’ll go off if anyone gets close to me!” Lance stood in the corner panting.   
Keith paused to take a look at him. He was right, there was a round bulge under his skin. The skin above it had been seared shut. His wrists were obviously broken, his feet were blue, his leg was burned. It was too much. He wanted to cry, but he didn’t now was not the time for tears.   
“We’re taking you with us.” Keith said determined.   
“Okay.” Lance was easily convinced. “But I have to get this out of my arm.” He sat down.   
Use my knife, its Galran so it shouldn’t set it off.   
Suddenly it started beeping.   
“Run! Someone is coming!” Lance said, hiding the knife behind him.   
“Sentak, you’re still not dead!” Keith exclaimed furiously.   
“It takes more than that to kill me. Victory or death.” Sentak muttered spitting blood.   
“Just run! I’ll be ok. When have I ever lied to you.” He said directing it at Keith.   
“You ate my desert and blamed it on Hunk!” Keith cried out.   
“So I did.” He chuckled, “Well I’m not lying now. So go.”   
“All of you shut up.” Sentak yelled, “I’ve never been the touchy feely type so this is making me nauseous.”  
“We aren’t leaving you Lance, so we’ll beat him!” Shiro interjected enthusiastically.   
“Beat me? You’re just like me!” He chuckled. “How could you possibly beat me! I’ll kill you all and then go after that child who bested me. I’ll make his death slow. I’ll..”  
Suddenly lance comes running out stumbling around on his bruised feet, and grabbed around Sentak’s waist.   
“If I wake up, this will make a great story.” Lance chuckled. “Now run.”  
“Get off me get off!” He was interrupted by an explosion.   
“Lance!! FUCK!” Keith yelled.   
“Over… here.” Lance whimpered.   
There was a huge hole in Sentak, he wasn’t getting up from this. The smoke started clearing. Lance was laying on the ground, his arm was gone.   
“Shit.” Shiro muttered. “Ok Lance stay with me. We have you, Your going to be OK. Pidge we need out, NOW”   
“Roger!” Pidge said over the helmets radio.   
“He lay Lance’s down in Keith’s lap. “Ok I’m not going to lie this is going to hurt, but I’m going to sear the wound shut.   
Lance took deep breaths. “Ok, I’m ready.”  
“Hold him still Keith, we have to do this or he’s not going to make it.” Shiro started warming up his prosthetic hand, It was glowing purple.   
“How do we not know your hand could poison him?”  
“The healing pod can cure poison, it can’t cure death.”   
“Yeah Keith… it’s ah fine, let him to this.” He was already crying, and so was Keith.   
“Hold him still,” Keith said once again. He was very uneasy, he was sweating and shaking. But then he took a breath and stopped. He was calm collected and he pressed his hand against Lances arm, or rather what was left of it.   
Neither of them had ever heard screams louder than the one they heard that night. Ear piercing, bone chilling, nerve racking scream. Keith stopped crying and held on to Lance’s head.   
“It’ll be ok, you’re going to be ok.” Keith chanted holding brushing his hair with his fingers. “Pidge blew a hole in the side of the ship.  
“Who’s screaming?” Pidge asked frantically.   
“I’ll carry Lance let’s get out of here.” Shiro said throwing Lance over his shoulder.   
They climbed into Green Lions mouth.   
“What the fuck happened to Lance??” Pidge asked looking behind him.   
“Fly us back to the ship, hurry!” Shiro shouted .  
“OK” Pidge said determined.   
“Hunk get in we’re leaving. Allura get the ship ready to wormhole”  
“Right!” They both shouted.   
Shiro rushed in Keith following quickly behind.   
“Quick we need to get him into the pod!’ Shiro yelled “Allura get us out of here!”  
“On it!” she shouted.   
Ships were attacking the castle as they pulled into a different galaxy.  
Shiro took off Laces battered clothes. “Lance buddy, you with me.”  
“Kinda.” He muttered.   
“That’ll work, Im putting you into the suit okay?”   
“Yeah okay.”  
Everyone stood around petrified. They hadn’t realized how bad it was until they saw him half naked.   
Shiro slowly put the suit on him, seeing his almost broken legs, those ribs were definitely broken, he had bruises on this face, his nose was bleeding, and oh yeah he only had one arm. Lance winced as he finished putting on the suit, and gently laid him in the healing pod.   
Silence for hours. As Pidge paced, Hunk bit his fingernails, Keith buried his face in his hands.   
Pidge blamed herself, If she had come faster, if she had fought harder, she thought of everything. She paced back and forth.   
“Pidge, please stop, we’re all anxious, pacing only makes it worse.” Shiro said.   
“Okay,” she said sitting down.   
“I think” Shiro started. “That we need to talk about this.”  
“Talk about the fact that Lance lost his fucking arm OK I’ll pour some tea” Pidge exclaimed crossing her arms and then holding her own hands. “I’m sorry, it’s just I feel like it’s my fault.”  
“If it’s anyones fault its ours,” Hunk chocked out. “You were the only one out there with him, the rest of us were sleeping.”  
“How could I have slept so soundly when.. this… happened to Lance.” Keith gestured to Lance and then went back to hiding his face in his hands.  
“It is no ones fault but the Galra” Allura said, her face wet with tears.   
“I think the reason they kept Lance alive is so that we would all die trying to save him, didn’t you say he had a bomb in his arm?” Pidge hypothesized in a broken voice.   
“Yes.” Shiro replied in a dark voice.   
“They were thinking Lance would be unconscious and we would all get blown away when we went to pick him up.”  
“If it was meant to kill all of us why didn’t it kill Lance?” Keith asked.  
“He had his arms around Sentak, that must of absorbed the blast.” Shiro explained.   
“So Shiro and Keith would have died if Lance hadn’t stayed awake to warm them, or even when Sentak came, he took himself down, not knowing if he was going to die for us?”  
“He said a line about killing Pidge, I think that set him off” Keith said.  
Silence.   
“He has to make it, we need him.” Pidge cried.   
“I don’t think he knows that.” Keith said. “We talked and he questioned whether or not anyone needed him.”   
Silence again.  
Hunk walked up and rested his hand on the healing pod. “Wake up soon, we miss you”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank for reading. I swear only 3 people are still reading this. Thank you BronzeDove, b_velazquez_02, and strangelyweird. You're the reason I write this stuff, also because I like torturing Lance. See you guys in a few hours!


	6. Lance is back, but not all of him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance is back, but not everything is there. When will he wake up, who will he be when he wakes up?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I beat the shit out of Lance in that last chapter, yikes. But all is well, but is it?

They tried to have someone there, at least one person, to be there when Lance woke up. But Keith stayed up watching, waiting, for him to wake up.   
“Keith,” Shiro said startling him. Keith was half asleep.   
“Yeah? what is it Shiro.”  
“I’ll watch Lance for a bit, go to sleep.”  
“If I sleep I’m sleeping here.” He mumbled obviously exhausted.   
“I’ll go get you a blanket then.”  
“I would go check on Pidge” He yawned, “She’s been in the training room for hours.”  
“Yeah ok,” He said standing up . Shiro walked to the training bay. Pidge was sweating, a lot.   
“Start,” she took a second to breath, “Level 5.”   
“Cancel Level 5” Shiro yelled to the ceiling. The robot vanished leaving an exhausted but very angry Pidge.   
“What the hell Shiro!” She yelled at him   
“That’s it, Team meeting now!” Shiro yelled, he went off still yelling leaving Pidge very confused.   
The team gathered around Lance’s pod.   
“Ok look, the team obviously needs to do some talking, all of us, me included.” Shiro sighed. “I’m the team leader, I’m supposed to protect the team. I was sleeping while one of our team members was being attacked, only because he was alone. Pidge, you did everything you could, you do not need to kill yourself over not being strong enough, because a whole army could not be stopped by two people.”  
Pidge started crying.   
“What would you like to say Pidge.” Shiro set his hand on her shoulder.   
“I kept thinking, if I was strong enough, I could have saved him but now it’s been a week and he’s still not healed! If I was just a little stronger I could have.. “  
“Pidge stop, look what you’re doing to yourself.” Hunk exclaimed. “You haven't been eating, you haven't been sleeping, you’re working yourself to death! Do you think that’s what Lance would have wanted?”  
Tears welled up, but she wasn’t going to cry. “No. No he wouldn’t”  
“What would he want?” Hulk asked her.   
“For me to be happy.”  
“Yes, but what about you Hunk?” Shiro asked.   
“What about me?” Hunk said confused.   
“You’re his best friend, how are you doing?”  
“I don’t know honestly, I guess I’ll know if he wakes up?”  
“When he wakes up” Keith stated almost angrily.  
“What about you Keith?” Shiro asked   
Keith paused.   
“Didn’t you say you had a talk? What did you guys take about.”  
Keith blushed all the way up to his ears.   
“UH” he stammered.   
The rest of the team blushed too. “uh you don’t have to tell us.” Pidge laughed.   
Shiro and Hulk started laughing.   
Keith buried his face in his hands again.   
“We’ll leave you two alone,” Shiro chuckled. “I’ll grab you a blanket.”

Keith was getting drowsy. All his sleep for the last week had been sitting up. “It won’t hurt just to lie down” he told himself. Nightmares clouded his mind, the ship taking Lance away. Lance bleeding wounded, screaming, bleeding. The blood covered his hands, bright red. He closed his eyes, but a cool comforting sensation surrounded him. He was at ease, he was safe. His eyes fluttered open and he was in the arms, well arm, of Lance. He was nestled up against Lance, his right arm around him. Lance’s eyes were closed but he was smiling.   
“Lance?” He asked cautiously almost believing it wasn't real.   
“Hey babe.” He said giving his cocky smile.   
“Don’t babe me! Are you ok?!” Keith asked lightly shoving him and sitting up abruptly.  
Lance slowly sat up. “Yeah, I’m fine, see?” He flexed his wrist back and forth. “But I guess this is gone forever now,” gesturing to his left arm, or rather where his left arm used to be.”   
“Lance..” Keith started.   
“Hey I said I was ok, see I’m ok!” He lifted up his shirt showing a complete lack of bruises. “But does this mean I get a robot arm?” He asked.   
“You idiot!” Keith cried. “Be upset or something? Why is the only level head around here yours?”  
Lance pulled him in for a hug. “Sorry, I bet this feels awkward with a nub for an arm.”  
Keith tightened his arms around him.  
“Wow you’re cold, are you always this cold.” Keith said looking up at him.  
“Are you always this hot? Do you have a fever?” Lance replied brushing his hair back and feeling his forehead.   
“No I swear it’s you, maybe the pod cooled you down?” Keith hugged him closer.   
“Oh it must because you’re so hot” Lance winked at him.   
“Oh shut up, oh yeah, Everyone!! Lance is ok!!! Keith yelled at the top of his lungs.   
Pidge stumbled out, “Keith why are you so loud? LANCE!!” she ran over and gave him a tight hug. “Woah you’re cold.”   
“That’s what I’m saying!” Keith mentioned.   
“Oh did I interrupt something?” Pidge asked raising her eyebrows   
“Pidge knock it off!” Keith snapped blushing, Lance was blushing too.   
“Is Lance up?” Hulk said running up in his pajamas. “Lance buddy! You’re ok!” He picked him up in a warm embrace.   
“Woah you’re lighter than I remember. And cold!”   
“That’s probably because of this number,” He said waving his nub arm. “And am I really that cold?”  
Awkward silence.   
“Oh yeah Pidge, could you make me a robot arm like Shiro’s”  
“I’ve never done this before, but I am more than ready to take this on!” She said with gleaming eyes.”  
“You guys are making a lot of noise, Lance!!” Shiro yelled ecstatically. He pulled Lance into a hug. “Let’s get you your clothes and out of that suit.”   
“That sounds great, thank you Shiro.”  
“So I’m going to have to take a closer look at your arm Shiro,” Pidge said grabbing his arm. Shiro held it up for her.   
“Why are you now interested in my arm?” Shiro pondered.   
“For Lance!” She stated.   
They all looked over at Lance, one arm was perfectly fine and the other was a suit with an empty sleeve.   
“Hey guys, don’t look at me like that.” Lance laughed insecurely. “I’m still the same, Shiro is the same Shiro with or without the arm right?”  
“Yeah sorry,” Hunk apologized.   
“It’s fine really, but for now I’d really like to get out of this suit.” He held his arm up awkwardly. “It’s kinda stiff.”  
“I already got you a new set of pajamas, they’re on your bed, bring the suit back when you’re done!” Shiro said sending him off. He paused for a moment, waiting for Lance to leave.  
“Ok guys, we can’t act any different around Lance, this is really important. No one treated me different when I came back, and that’s what got me through it. Be supportive, don’t treat him differently.”  
“Right,” They all said solemnly.   
“But seriously, I’m going to have to take a good look at your arm, see if I can make a similar prosthetic, but for Lance, and not made of Galra tech.” Pidge said, regaining hold of Shiro’s arm.   
“It doesn’t matter if they try not to act differently, they will act differently.” Lance muttered to himself

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading, I might post another chapter tonight but if I do it'll be short


	7. How do I get closure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance overhears the team talking about not treating him different, but he knows it's too late for that. Suddenly he is thrown into the world of ptsd and doesn't know how to get clarity or even a sense of reality. Though it seems like Keith may be the key.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, thought I would do a quick chapter before I go to bed. I'm going to have Lance and Shiro get some ptsd related therapy sometime soon, but until then, enjoy the suffering :)

Lance smelled his shirt, it smelled clean. Well it wasn’t really his shirt, it was Shiro’s. “What happened to my pajamas?” He asked himself.   
Suddenly he was back outside the castle.   
“Where am I… how did I get here?” He wondered   
He felt the sword enter and leave his body. The pain! It all came coming back to him.   
He heard Pidge’s voice, “I’ll never leave you” she yelled.   
“But aren’t I the one leaving you? No she’ll get hurt! I’ll cover her” he told himself. But what happened next. “I was, trying to help Pidge.” Lance mumbled. He was trust back into the battlefield. “I need to cover her!” He shouted. He tried to get up, the strength was leaving his body. “I’ll help lying down!”   
He lay upside down, shooting even more blindly than before. Someone stepped over him, he could feel it. He shot above him, but it was too late. They stepped on his wrists, both of them broken instantly. No more shooting. He started getting dizzy. Again he heard “I’ll never leave you!”   
“I’m sorry Pidge.”   
“Lance?” Keith asked.   
Suddenly he was thrust back into reality. He was crouched on the ground covering his head, where was he.   
“Lance!!” He heard again.   
“Who?”  
“Are you ok?” Keith asked desperately.   
“I’m in the castle?” He said disoriented.   
There were all his friends deeply concerned.   
He sat up stiffly, “Yeah I’m fine, just had a nightmare.”   
“I know those nightmares,” Shiro grimaced. “The best way to soothe them is to talk”   
“Talk, Ok yeah, there’s something I need to tell you guys.”  
“We’re listening” Pidge said reassuringly.   
Lance started his story.   
“I lost visual of the castle, of Pidge. I thought for sure I was going to die, I was mentally writing down what I was going to tell you, if I saw you again. When a man came up to me, he had an arm like Shiro’s.”  
“Like mine?” He asked looking down at his prosthetic.   
“Exactly like it, he seared my wound shut, on both sides. I didn’t understand why.”  
Lance looked around, he was aboard the ship again.  
“Wha where?!” He gasped   
“We’re here,” Keith’s voice rang out. He was still on the ship pressed up against the wall. But he knew he had to continue.   
“Lets put him in with the other prisoners.” One of the soldiers said. He was dragged, again by the broken wrist and tossed in with the other prisoners.   
“Pidge?” Lance asked.   
Lance’s head was in Keith’s lap, everyone else sat nearby listening to his telling his tale.   
“Me?” Pidge asked.  
Back in Lance’s memories the boy asked “Pidge? who’s Pidge?  
“She looks just like you, you’re Matt?” Lance asked   
“He saw Matt.” Pidge said dumbfounded. “What happened next!!”   
“She.. you’ve met my sister??” Matt asked shocked. “Katie?”  
“She goes by Pidge now.” Lance dropped his head to the floor. “She’s been searching the galaxy for you.” Lance chuckled.  
“How?”  
“Long story short, we were in the same pilot group, left earth with Shiro,   
“You know Shiro? Is he okay?? We got separated, I heard he escaped!” Matt blubbered out.   
“He’s the leader of our group actually, you would be proud, he’s the best leader any of us could have hoped for.”  
Back in reality Shiro was blushing. “Thanks Lance”   
“Really?” Matt said with a sigh. “I would love to see them again.”   
“Hey, they’re coming for me, they’ll get you too.”  
Matt smiled, for what seemed like the first time in months. “I hope so, what’s your name?”  
“I’m Lance.” He said sticking out is left arm. As he went to shake his hand he realized he was back in his room, holding up what was left of his arm.   
“Did you all.. hear that?” Lance said sitting up.  
“Yeah,” Shiro said solemnly.   
“Pidge leaned forward. “What else do you remember about my brother?!”   
“It’s kind of foggy, I’ll try again. “  
Shiro interjected, “How about you try to get some sleep.”  
“Yeah you look exhausted." Hunk added  
“Yeah ok, night guys” Lance said climbing into bed. They all started leaving but Lance grabbed Keith’s wrist. “Come here for a second.” He said in a hushed tone. Keith walked over and leaned forward. “I don’t want to sleep alone.” Lance muttered.  
“Oh ok.” Keith lay next to him. He turned so they would be facing each other.   
They lay there for a while just looking at each other. Keith was laying on Lance’s good arm. “You know you don’t have to go back there.. mentally.” Keith whispered.  
“But I do, we have to know what happened to Matt, and I want to get closure.”  
“But I’ll be there, ok?”  
“When it gets bad, can you call out to me like you did before, so I don’t get lost.”  
“I will always do that for you, he gave him a quick peck on the forehead and messed with his hair.   
“Thank..” Lance mumbled falling asleep.  
Keith pecked him on the lips this time, and pulled the blanket over their bodies and nuzzled into his chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All you Klance shippers, (me included) must have enjoyed this chapter. More angst and Klance coming up. I'll try and do a few chapters tomorrow.


	8. What's left of Lance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance is ready to go back to the horrible time in order to find out what happened to Matt. Reliving that however, who knows what it'll do to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to anyone who's still reading this, though the numbers are dwindling. This is the last chapter in part one of this series. Let me know how you guys feel about it and if you want me to make anymore!

“Are you sure you want to do this?” Shiro asked.  
“I need to now where my brother is, but Lance if it’s too hard,”   
“No. I can do this. Ok so Matt,”  
Lance was transported back.   
“So how’s my sister doing? What does she go by now?””  
“Pidge,”  
“Why?”  
“Well she was pretending to be a boy so she could find you.”  
“Why did she have to pretend to be a boy?”  
“Oh she was caught going though the Garrison data files and the only way to not be recognized was as a boy, at least I think. But I totally knew she was a girl the whole time, my mind is sharp.”  
“Liar.” Pidge muttered.   
Lance looked around, he heard Pidge’s voice but he was still in a cell. “Hm”  
“What is it?”   
“Oh nothing, this searing pain must be making me crazy.”  
“Oh we have a health kit in here, let me patch you up!”  
“Wow thanks Matt, just don’t be distracted by my rock hard abs.”  
“More like that the bleeding burn wound on your stomach.”  
“Is it bad?”  
“Yeah don’t look, let me bandage you up. I’m surprised they haven’t given you prison uniform yet.”  
“You got me, hopefully it means I won’t be here for a while.”  
Matt sighed.   
“They’re coming for you too. Pidge has been non stop looking for you. So has Shiro.”   
Matt was tearing up a bit. “Really? I thought for sure everyone would have forgotten about me.”  
“NO!!” Pidge yelled.  
Lance looked around again.   
“Pidge, you’ll wake him up, let him finish.” Shiro said putting a hand on her shoulder.   
Matt asked “What’s wrong.”   
“I think I’m crazy” Lance chuckled.   
The door opened. “You!” A galra soldier yelled.   
Matt froze.   
“We’re moving you somewhere else, get up.”  
Lance stumbled to his feet and fell down.   
“Get up or we’re dragging you.”  
Matt helped him up. “Be strong” he whispered.   
“Come on,”  
“I’ll tell them you’re here they’ll find you!” Lance yelled stumbling away.   
Tears welled up in Pidge’s eyes. But she did as Shiro asked, she stayed quiet.  
They threw Lance into a cell and locked the door.   
“Not very gentle are they,” he said rubbing his butt. He looked at his stomach. It felt better now that it was properly bandaged but he could see red seeping through. “Why did they keep me alive?” He asked himself. “If they hadn’t burned me I would be dead for sure, so why?” He paused. “To get to the others.” He had figured it out, it was a trap. “I could pull a Shiro and escape? They probably upped security since them, and he had help from the Blade of Amura, Lance was alone. He looked around the room, for a way out. “An airshaft!” he whispered, “Man do I wish I had my suit, I’ll probably sleep in it from now on” He chuckled. “Now how do I get up there.” He paused for a moment to think. It was risky but he had a plan. He put one foot on with corner of the room. The pain was unbearable, but he would have to deal with it. He shimmied up the wall as fast as possible and pushed of leaping into the air, he grabbed onto the grates, one corner popped off. “Perfect” He climbed into the airshaft barely squeezing in. “Boy am I glad I’m not claustrophobic,” He army crawled his way through. “But I probably will be after today.”  
He saw an opening, there were guards underneath, but it was right in front of the prison cell. “I could escape with them! Pidge can see Matt again. He kicked the grate out and landed on the guard. He picked up one of there guns and shot the other ones. “Better hold on to this.” He opened the door and saw the prisoners, Matt included, huddled together on the floor. “Hurry I’m getting us out of here, grab the gun!”  
Matt nodded and grabbed the gun. “The pods are this way,” Matt said pointing to the left. They all ran as fast as they could shooting the Galra soldiers as they came at them.  
“Man I’m gonna keep this!” Lance laughed. The pods were in sight. He ripped of the hands of one of the robots and scanned it opening the pod.  
“Everyone get in!” Matt yelled. (this was the first time he had ever yelled about anything.) “Lance get in!”   
“Okay! You go first I’ll follow.”  
Suddenly Haggar appeared. “Shit.” Lance slammed the emergency escape button. Sending everyone off, Matt pressing his hand against the glass. “I’ll find you!” Lance yelled.   
“Matt escaped?! Lance saved my brother. We should wake him up!"  
“Yes” Shiro agreed. “Lance that’s enough wake up.” I didn’t work.   
“You just had to play the hero, you paladins are all the same. Your princess did the very same thing, you however wont be as lucky.”  
Lance shot at her but she teleported behind him knocking him to his knees. She barely had to touch him on his wound to make him scream.   
“He’s hurting! Wake him up!” Keith yelled   
“I’m trying!” Shiro exclaimed. They all called out to him, but he continued his story.   
A soldier walked behind him and stomped on both his legs. “Stand him up.” The general ordered. Two soldiers held him up. The general himself stomped on his feet. His legs were aching he knew there was no running from here on.   
“Bring him to a new cell, an inescapable one. I have an idea. One without camera’s. His friends will have to go to every room to find him.”  
“Shit, at least he got Matt out, Pidge would be happy”   
They drug him and threw him in a room. He waited and waited. “Pidge is smart, she’ll figure it out, they’ll come get me.” He told himself. He lay down and looked at the celling. Black, the whole room was black, and there were no lights. “This is the part where I go crazy I guess.” He decided to sleep until they got to him.   
“Don’t sleep just yet, a man said, he has an arm like Shiro’s too.”  
“Haven’t I seen you somewhere before?” He could barely see the light was so bright.   
“You think you’re funny.”  
“I know I’m funny.”  
“Then lets see how you feel about this, he pulled out a dagger.”  
“Oh shit” he whispered.  
“What was that? I didn’t hear you.”  
“I have to use the bathroom, can we reschedule?”  
“He sliced open his arm.”  
“Fuck!” he muttered biting his tongue.   
“I’m putting a bomb inside your arm.” He slipped it under his skin and seared the wound shut.   
Lance did his best to muffle his screams, trying to not show weakness.   
“Oh how brave you are, your friends must be proud” he mocked. “Speaking of your friends, they and yourself, will be blown to pieces when they get in here to rescue you, if they can even make it this far.”   
Lance scowled at him but said nothing. “If I can smuggle his knife without him noticing, I could probably cut it out, where would I put it, I could taunt the guards until the open the door.” The thought. He slowly reached for his knife as he walked away.”  
The soldier grabbed his hand and crushed it.  
This time Lance couldn't help but scream.   
“Trying to steal my knife? Try again I dare you.”  
Lance sat back down.  
“That’s what I thought.” The soldier waved at him as he walked away. “It’s a shame you have to die, you’re my favorite prisoner, full of spunk.”   
“Wait!” Lance yelled   
“This should be interesting, what do you want?”  
“Weren’t you a prisoner too, you have the prosthetic arm, and you aren’t galran.   
“You’ll find this funny, I am a human!”  
“Then why are you on their side?”  
“I was promised power, a chance to be more than a washed up pilot who ran off on their own. Now I am a general and I get to call the shots even though I used to be like you.”  
“Rude, I was a great pilot, and two generals in one day I must be important”  
“Oh I’m sure you were,” He said leaving. “Such a same, I would love to hear more of your screams.” He stepped closer. Lance’s heart beating faster and faster. He heated up his hand and placed it on his skin. Lance screamed into his hand. “Beautiful.”  
Lance got chills as the general left, slamming the door behind him.  
“Great now I can’t sleep because I have a fucking bomb under my skin.” It felt so foreign, his body was trying to reject it was the skin was closed, there was no getting it out.   
It felt like years staring at the door waiting for it to open. So he started singing, old songs from Earth. Eventually he got tired of that. “If it wasn’t for the pain I would be so bored right now,” no he was still bored. Suddenly blinding light, who was it?  
“Lance!” Keith yelled.  
Hell no he wasn’t blowing up Keith.   
“Stop!! Don’t come any closer!” Lance yelled.   
Keith made a pained face he could barely see  
“We’re here to save you!” Shiro said confused and concerned.   
“Theres a bomb, in my arm. It’ll go off if anyone gets close to me!” Lance stood in the corner panting.   
Keith was making the face again  
“We’re taking you with us.” Keith said determined.   
“Okay.” Lance was easily convinced. “But I have to get this out of my arm.” He sat down.   
Use my knife, its Galran so it shouldn’t set it off.   
Lance suddenly got a horrible care a dejavu.   
Suddenly it started beeping.   
“Run! Someone is coming!” Lance said, hiding the knife behind him.   
“Sentak, you’re still not dead!” Keith exclaimed furiously.   
“It takes more than that to kill me. Victory or death.” Sentak muttered spitting blood.   
“Just run! I’ll be ok. When have I ever lied to you.” Lance said directing it at Keith.   
He knew he wasn’t going to be okay, but whatever he had to say to make Keith better. “I could probably take down Sentak with this, his thoughts were interrupted   
“You ate my desert and blamed it on Hunk!” Keith cried out.   
“Whoops.” He chuckled, “Well I’m not lying now. So go.”   
“All of you shut up.” Sentak yelled, “I’ve never been the touchy feely type so this is making me nauseous.”  
“We aren’t leaving you Lance, so we’ll beat him!” Shiro interjected enthusiastically.  
Not just the two of them, he fermented his plan in his head. “I’ll never see my family again,” He thought to himself. “But if I don’t do this, Keith and Shiro won’t go home either.”  
“Beat me? You’re just like me!” He chuckled. “How could you possibly beat me! I’ll kill you all and then go after that child who bested me.   
“Pidge.” He made up his mind.   
I’ll make his death slow. I’ll..”  
Suddenly Lance comes running out stumbling around on his bruised feet, and grabbed around Sentak’s waist.   
“When I wake up, this will make a great story.” Lance chuckled. “Now run.”

 

Lance sat up quickly. He looked around, he was on the ship. He looked at his clothes, “I’m in my clothes…” He pulled up his shirt. “Was this all just a nightmare? Everyone was sitting around him. Pidge had tears in his eyes. Keith, Hunk, Shiro, all of them were staring saying something, but he couldn’t hear. He tried to put his hands on his forehead but only one hand went up. He looked over at his left arm. It was gone. His sleeve was tied up in a knot just below where his arm ended.  
“Lance!!” Keith shouted.   
“What?”  
“What do you mean what, we’ve been calling to you for like 10 minutes, but you didn’t wake up and when you woke up you didn’t even hear us!” Pidge shouted.   
“Easy Pidge. Are you okay?”  
“Well as ok as I can be without an arm I guess.”  
“Well mentally?” Hunk asked.   
“Well I just had this crazy nightmare that I’m trying to figure out.”  
‘That actually happened.”  
“Oh,” Lance sat up completely. “Pidge I know where your brother is.”  
Pidge hugged him. “I heard, you risked everything to save him.”   
“He was cool, the pod he was in was… give me a second , CO856, you can find him with that can’t you.”  
Pidge nodded still hugging him. “Also Matt can totally build you a robot arm”  
“Oh cool really?”  
“Yeah he was really good with technology.”  
“So are you” Lance replied.  
Pidge blushed, “Yeah I am. But maybe not robot arm good”  
“So Lance, are you hungry?”  
“I was, but now I feel pretty nauseous.”  
“Let’s get you back to bed.” Shiro said helping him up. “Everyone else, we’re going to look for that pod, and save the prisoners.”  
“Right!” Hunk and Pidge said.   
“Keith followed after Lance. “If you need someone to talk to, you can always talk to me.”  
“Actually.” Lance made sure no one was listening. “Can you lay with me until I fall asleep, I’m glad I processed that but I’m kinda spooked.”  
“Yeah, of course”  
Keith lay down and patted on the spot next to him. Lance lay on his arm and snuggled up to his chest. Keith played with his hair. “You’ll be ok.” But Lance had already fallen asleep. Then so did Keith, both of them slightly breathing on each others faces.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed this, I might be taking a short break. So just a warning. See you all later!


	9. What do we do now?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team and Lance think about the future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait guys, lack of readers=lack of motivation. Please if you could comment and let me know you're reading. It would really help.

“Ok so what are we going to do about Lance’s arm?” Hunk asked Allura.   
“More like lack of it.” Lance sighed. He was wearing his trademark brown jacked and blue baseball shirt, but the left arm had the sleeves tied in a knot right below where his arm ended.   
Shiro placed a hand on his shoulder and said reassuringly. “We will figure something out, Pidge?”  
“This is a bit out of my field of expertise,” Pidge explained. “But Matt, he could definitely come up with something.”  
“So let’s find Matt and boom new arm.” Lance suggested.   
“Well, finding him is going to be harder than it sounds.” Pidge informed.   
“Oh his pod it was, give me a sec… CO856”  
“We put that into the castle’s mainframe and it’s looking for it now. Hopefully we will be getting results sooner rather than later. But it is possible they’ve already landed on a planet.”  
Pidge panicked. “What if it’s a hostile planet! What if it’s controlled by Galra and he’s been captured again!” She chewed on her fingernails.  
“Pidge it’ll be ok. Matt is very smart, and improvises well. He’s a fighter, like you, we will find him.” Shiro did his signature place-hand-on-shoulder he always does when trying to reassure someone.   
Allura added. “In the meantime, why don’t you all eat, and entertain yourselves. I’ll inform you when the scanner picks up something.”  
“Good plan Allura,” Shiro led the team to eat some food goo. They were all pretty unmotivated. Hunk tried to pick up the slack.  
“Hey guys,” Everyone looked up at Hunk. “Why don’t we all go to the pool Allura told us about?”  
“That pool is on the ceiling.” Lance sighed. “Unless we make a human, and part galran, tower, we won’t reach the water. Or at least I assume it’s water… guys what have we been drinking??”   
“Lance calm down, Altean water seems to work with our bodies fine. No need to panic.”  
“I bet I could do something about the upside down water.”  
________________________________________________________________________________________

 

They all sat down in the hallway to the pool.   
“Just a little bit more.” Pidge said typing on the keyboard by the door. “There.” The keyboard went back into the wall.   
They all walked in and the pool was on the floor. “Woooah” they all said in amazement. Pidge making the gloating face she does when she does something no one else can do.   
“CANNON BALL!!” Hunk screeched pushing everyone out of the way. Pidge was annoyed when water splashed all over her. Shiro picked her up and walked in front of the pool.   
“Shiro wait! Don’t!” Pidge kicked her legs as he jumped into the pool with her. Lance smirked and pushed Keith in the pool.   
“Hey!” He spat, but stopped being angry when he saw Lance laughing, genuinely laughing. Everyone paused. It had been so long since he laughed, or rather since they saw him laughing.   
“What?” Lance asked calming down.  
“Aren’t you going to swim with us too?” Shiro asked hesitantly.   
“Uh, duh.” He jumped in. His brown hair swept right into his eyes. “Gah I need a haircut.”  
“Coran has been cutting all of our hair.” Pidge said pulling her’s back out of her eyes.   
“That’s ok I can do it myself, I used to cut all my siblings hair.” He paused. Everyone was silent.   
“Right. One arm.”  
“Hey!” Pidge tried to lighten the mood. “We’ll find Matt, and he’ll make you a new arm, and then you can cut your own hair! Or my hair, I was thinking of growing it out but I don’t want to use Allura’s fancy hair pins.”  
“I have pony tails if you need some.” Keith suggested.  
“Pony tails what’s that?” She asked.  
“Oh you know, hair ties.”  
“Is that what you call it in Texas, pony tails?” Lance chuckled.   
“Well pony tail holder.”   
Lance and Hunk started laughing, Shiro and Pidge chuckled.   
“What?? It’s really common there.”  
That didn’t quell the laughter. Keith pouted.  
The alarms went off.   
That quelled it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's been a long time since I updated, I was thinking about giving this fanfic up (because no one reads it) but I got inspiration on a post Ifunny. Now I have ideas and motivation for the next chapter warning: more hurt lance. 
> 
>  
> 
> Thank you again Shinha for the inspiration! I hope you guys like the next chapter. 
> 
> I'll try to finish another chapter tonight, but no promises.


	10. Time to save Matt Holt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They finally lock into the pod Matt and the other prisoners are on, but the planet is infested with Galra?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again to Shinha for the support. I'd love to hear your feedback. This is the last chapter tonight, but if you have ideas for future chapters, let me know

“Whats wrong?!” They all shouted running into the castles main area or ‘that-big-room-where-we-all-sit-thats-not-a-living-room’ as Lance calls it.   
“We locked onto Matt’s pod, but the planet is infested by Galra.” Allura urgently explained.   
“We have to save Matt!” Pidge yelled desperately.   
“Everyone suit up and get to your lions!” Shiro demanded.   
“Right!” Everyone replied   
They all quickly got dressed, and gathered at the entrance to the hangers.   
“Alright, let’s go!” Shiro stated, but everyone was looking at Lance. “Lance..”  
He held one of the gloves, the one that belonged to his left arm. The sleeve hung empty, it was tragic.   
“What do I do with this, and boy am I glad I don’t have Hunk’s bayard, I could not lift that thing with one arm.”  
“Lance..” Shiro started.   
“I’m coming.” He was dead serious. “What if we have to form voltron?”  
“But how will you pilot the blue lion?” Hunk questioned.   
“If he has a strong enough connection to the blue lion, he wouldn’t need any arms to pilot her.” Shiro added.   
“Me and Blue are soul mates,” he looked at Keith. “I mean as far as piloting goes.”  
Keith blushed.   
“Come on we have to go!” Pidge insisted.   
“Will you be ok Lance?” Keith asked.   
“Yeah I’ll be fine, It’s me we’re talking about.”  
No one was reassured.   
“We don’t have time for this! Let’s go!” Pidge shouted putting on her helmet.   
They all zip lined down into the carts that drive them to their lions. “Are the zip lines necessary?” Lance asked himself. On a usual day he loved the zip lines but It was much harder with one arm. He positioned himself at the drivers seat. “Ok Baby Blue, I need you now.” He felt her energy rush through him. “Exactly! Good girl.” He hears purring. “So just no hands at all?.. yeah ok I can do that.” He sat cross legged on the chair, in sort of a zen pose. The control panel moved itself in front of him. “Not used to using the control panel but let’s try it anyways”  
“Lance is everything ok?” Hunk asked over the helmet’s radio.   
“I’m fine, just figuring something out.” He flew gently out of the hanger, leagues different from his first ride with her. He looked down to see and all out war between the lions and Galra. He saw Pidge running towards the pod, her lion protecting her. “I’m going to cover Pidge!” Lance said over the radio.   
“Good Idea Lance!” Shiro said encouragingly.   
Lance landed his lion next to Yellow, and followed Pidge to the pod.   
“Matt!!” He heard her yell.   
It was a happy yell, good sign. “Pidge are the prisoners ok?”   
“You! Lance! You’re ok!” Matt cheered in the midst of hugging his sister. “Oh.” he noticed the arm.   
“I’ll tell you about it later, we need to get you all out of here!” Lance shouted back gathering the rest of the prisoners.   
“Allura, they’re here, we need the castle down here now!” Pidge cried out.   
“We’re on our way.” Allura stated.   
“Are the prisoners safe? Is Matt there?” Shiro asked.   
“Yes, Matt’s ok, Pidge is crying though.”   
“Am not!” she chocked out.   
“Pidge, we’ll bring them home.”  
They heard the castle landing. Usually Lance is worried about the ship hurting the planet in it’s landing, but the castle has proven that it can land softly, also this planet looked long since abandoned. Completely dry, cracked purple soil, not a plant in sight. “I bet this makes Keith miss home,” he chuckled.  
“I heard my name.”  
“Nothing, it’s all good. We’re loading up the prisoners now.” Lance replied.   
Suddenly he felt a chill up his spine. “Haggar.” He muttered. “Pidge!” He yelled, it was too late, she had gotten everyone aboard the castle.   
“Lance what’s wrong? Get in your lion.” Pidge said concerned.   
“She’s here, Haggar.”   
“How do you know?” Keith asked.   
“If you’re shot with her magic enough times, you can recognize the feeling of her magic.”  
“Hurry go back to Blue, she can’t touch you in there!” Hunk suggested.   
“Roger.” He turned around to see her right behind him. He chuckled nervously, “You sure as hell know how to surprise someone.”   
She said nothing, but walked closer.   
It kept flashing back, the pain, the torture. He fell backwards. But he wasn’t going to go down easy like last time. He shot for her feet this time, he landed a shot. Blue jumped into action and blasted her with a laser. She was merely pushed back. “Lotor never lets prey get away.” She shot her magic at him, he pulled his good arm over his eyes. Blue opened her mouth and he jumped in. Finally he heard everyone yelling over the radio.   
“Lance! say something!” Keith begged.   
“I’m” he was panting. “I’m ok, I don’t think she got me.”  
“Let’s retreat.” Shiro ordered. “We have the prisoners, we need to leave. Ready Allura?”   
“Ready.”  
They loaded up the lions on the ship. When Lance walked in everyone was staring at him, except Pidge who was hugging her brother still.  
“What happened?” Keith asked walking over.   
“I’m not… I’m not sure, but I feel ok.” He looked over his arms and legs. “Yeah I’m fine.”  
“Yikes, you have a bad scratch on your face.”  
He placed his hand on his cheek and blood covered his hand. “I don’t want to get back in the pod, can I just bandage this up?”  
“Sorry to interrupt,” one of the prisoners spoke softly. “But this man is our hero!” All the prisoners except Matt, seemed to be of the same race. They were humanoid but very furry, they wore clothing, but it was the prison wear that Shiro had on when they met. They pretty much looked like bear people, tails and ears included.   
“Me?” Lance asked snapping himself out of his inner monologue.   
“Of course!” Matt said. “You saved us, all of us!” He patted Pidge’s head and walked over and gave Lance a hug.   
“We had given up hope, until you showed up. Beaten, bruised, burned, but far more hopeful then all of us. Then you had your chance to escape but you sacrificed your freedom for ours.”  
Lance blushed and returned the hug.   
“And you, you lost your arm.” He said sadly.   
Lance tried to lighten the mood. “But Pidge said you could make a robot arm for me.”  
“Katie?”  
“Yeah I go by Pidge now.”  
“Yeah ok,” he affectionally rubbed her head. “Also yes, I could theoretically conjure up something for you, don’t know how it’ll compare to Galra tech though.”  
“You can totally beat Galra!” Pidge said encouragingly.   
“Thanks Katie.”  
“How about we get out of our armor and see if we can get a pod for our new friends.”  
They all agreed and headed to their rooms.   
Lance started taking off the black undergarment they all wear under their suit. “Ouch,” he winced pulling up his shirt. There was a nasty bruise on his chest, and he felt the blood dripping from under the bandage.   
“What’s going on?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading everyone. I hope you're all ready for Langst.


	11. Matt is back but something's wrong

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pidge is happy her brother is back, but something is wrong with Lance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter is pretty short, but I have to go to the doctor so I will write some more later.

“Hey Lance are you sure you don’t want to go to the healing pod?” Hunk asked, getting dinner ready.   
“Hm, maybe. But after dinner.” He said reassuringly.   
Keith walked behind him and looked both ways before giving him a kiss on the top of his head.  
“We know you’re gay, you don’t have to hide it.” Pidge said casually entering the room.   
“Hey I’m just trying to get bi.” Lance chuckled at his own joke ignoring Keith’s embarrassed reaction.   
“Yikes, that cut on your face doesn’t look good, when are going to the healing pod?” Pidge asked rubbing her eyes exhausted.   
“After dinner, more importantly, why are you so tired?” Lance asked.   
“Me and.” she yawned. “Matt were talking to the prisoners last night, none of them have any idea where Dad is.”   
“Hello everyone,” Matt followed his sister in also tired. “Hey Lance, after I was done talking to the prisoners, I started working on your prototype arm.”  
“Woah really?” Lance asked exited.   
“Yeah!” He looked over. “Yikes, that cut on your face doesn’t look good.”  
“I’ll go after dinner.” He sighed, he just wanted food.   
“Go where?” Matt asked confused.   
“Oh there’s this, healing pod, and it heals all wounds within a span of a day or two.” Hunk said putting food on the table. “Someone go get Shiro, Allura, and Coran. I’m trying something special and I want everyone to try some.”   
Lance put portions of all the dishes on his plate, because apparently it’s ‘rude’ to eat directly from the serving plate.   
“Woah that’s an awful bruise on your arm,” Keith said holding Lance’s arm gingerly.  
He pulled it back. “It’ll go away once I go in the pod, but after dinner.”  
Shiro walked in with Allura and Coran.   
“Matt, Coran wants to assist you with Lance’s arm.” Allura said walking in gracefully. “Oh dear, Lance that cut on your face looks awful. You should go to the healing pod.”  
“After dinner, I get so hungry every time I’m in there, I don’t know why.”  
“Probably because you don’t eat for days.” Keith mentioned.   
“Yeah that makes sense. Can we eat now.”  
“Yes,” they all sighed. Hunk sighed but he was just as hungry.   
“Ok ok I’m getting in.” He sighed. It had been a week and he was already in the pod again.   
“This is tedious,” he sighed loosing consciousness.   
The team took turns again like last time, except Matt, who was working very diligently on Lance’s new arm. Pidge spent a lot of time talking about her adventures to Matt as he worked on the arm. He didn’t seem like he wanted to talk about his.   
“So Katie, where did you get the name Pidge?” He had goggles on and he worked, he barely had a frame but the wires were all connected.   
“Nothing special, I read it in a book once, liked it, stole it.”   
“And they said, you told everyone your last name was Gunderson?”  
“Also from the book, wow now that I think of it, I would have been in big trouble if anyone else had read the book.” They both laughed.   
“You also said you took on Sentak’s entire army he send here by yourself?”  
“I was exaggerating it wasn’t an army, more like 10ish drones.”  
“Wow, look at my little sister, you’ve grown up so much since the last time I saw you.”  
She blushed, “by the way I thought I saw you getting saved by rebels?”   
“We were captured again, the rebels are most likely dead. But I refused to tell them where the base was. I would like to go back there some day, and see if I can help them like they helped me. Also your friend, Lance right?”  
“Right.”  
“I don’t think I’ll ever be able to thank him enough. You should have seen it. He looked like he was ready to pass out but he didn’t! I could see how bruised his feet were but he chose to save us. I just hope, giving him this arm can somehow make up for the fact, he lost it because of me.”  
“Matt.”  
“I know Katie, he made his own choice but when someone sacrifices themselves for others, the people left behind get what’s called survivors guilt.”  
“I think I understand what you’re feeling.”  
He pulled her into a hug and kissed the top of her head. “I think you’re taller than the last time I saw you, and I love your hair.”  
She laughed squeezing his back.   
“Pidge.” Hunk said peaking his head into the room. “You might want to see this.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading everyone. I absolutely love comments so please keep them coming. All you readers have a special place in my heart. Why isn't Hurt Lance a tag, it really needs to be.


	12. What's happening to Lance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SHIT GOES DOWN

“What is it Hank?” Matt asked.   
“Hunk, but that’s not important, look.” Hunk gestured to Lance in the healing pod. His cheek was bleeding and his bruise was growing.   
“What’s going on? Shiro?” Pidge asked confused.   
“I’m not sure.” He had his hand placed over his mouth. Keith was pacing.   
“Well what do we do?” Keith asked concerned.   
“I’m not sure.” Shiro sat down and tapped his foot on the ground. The pod opened and Lance fell over. Keith moved quickly and caught him.   
“I don’t feel good.” Lance mumbled.   
“In what way?” Matt asked.   
Lance opened his eyes drowsily and looked around. Everyone was standing around him, they were worried. Matt was totally rocking the Altean clothes everyone else used as pajamas.   
“Lance?” Shiro asked.   
“Right… well it kinda feels like food poisoning, where I kinda want to vomit, kinda want to die, sort of situation.”  
Everyone at each other concerned. “Are you sure Haggar didn’t get you when she used her magic?” Shiro ran his hand through his hair.   
“I’m not sure no, she said this thing right before she hit me.”  
“What did she say?” Hunk asked   
“That Lotor never let’s his prey get away.”  
Silence.   
“Shiro what’s the plan?” Keith asked desperately.   
“We go to Haggar and get her to turn him back.” Shiro got up. “Paladins to your hangers.”  
“I can come too!” Lance got up but them stumbled back down.   
“No Lance, you stay here, what would we do if they got you?” Keith almost begged helping him up.   
“You can’t form voltron?” Lance asked   
“We don’t want to lose you Lance!” Hunk exclaimed. “Not because we can’t form volition without you, it’s cause we need you!”   
“Yeah Lance we would be lost without you,” Pidge chocked out.   
“Matt could probably pilot blue lion.”  
“I think she would disagree.” Shiro said definitively.   
“Yeah I don’t know about that Lance.” Matt muttered.   
Lance pushed Keith out of the way and vomited blood.   
“That settles it we’re going.”  
“Wait Katie too? Isn’t that dangerous? She’s fourteen.” Matt said grabbing on to her arm.   
“Matt, I’m fifteen now first off, secondly I do this all the time.”  
“Not making me feel better.”  
“Matt It’s fine, I can do this.”  
He released her arm. “Be safe.”  
“Matt, watch Lance.”   
“Right.”   
Keith started to get up, but Lance grabbed onto his arm.   
“I’ll give you guys a minute.” Pidge said backing up. “Matt come on.”   
They all cleared out.   
“Keith..”  
“Lance I have to go, but I love you.”  
“Really?”  
“Yes really! Why do you always ask me that.”  
“I love you too.”   
Keith leaned in to kiss him.   
“Not my mouth.” Lance interrupted. “It won't taste good.” He spat up some blood again. Keith kissed his forehead and kissed his mouth anyways.   
“Hey, what did I just…” He was interrupted by another kiss. Keith sat up and wiped the blood on his sleeve.   
“I’ll be back for you.” He held his face for a second and then left.   
Lance rolled himself on his back. This sucked 

 

“Ok guys, Allura tracked the last place the ship was and looks like it’s back in the solar system we were at before.”  
“What’s the plan Shiro?” Keith asked.   
“You and I are going to go undercover in Pidge’s lion like last time. Hunk, protect the lions.”  
“Roger.” The three said in unison.   
“Let’s make this quick guys, Lance needs the cure now.”  
“Woah did you feel that?” Hunk asked. They all looked over, the ship was about to go through a wormhole jump.   
“Haggar is on that ship, we need to follow it.” Shiro said chasing the ship with his lion. They all followed after. They braced for the jump but when they opened up their eyes, they could see the castle.   
“How did they find us?” Pidge asked desperately.   
“They must of tracked our jump like we tracked theirs.   
“Let’s wreck the ship.” Keith suggested.   
“Wait Keith, Haggar is still in there, we need her to save Lance.”  
“So what do we do?” Hunk asked   
“Matt’s in the castle too!” Pidge panicked.   
“Pidge is right, for now focus on protecting the castle.  
This was the (second) most intense battle of their lives. How did they have so much infantry after the last fight? How did they recover so quickly? No one knew for sure, but that didn’t matter. “I’m going inside the castle to check on Matt and Lance!” Pidge yelled getting off.   
She didn’t even listen to hear is Shiro was ok with it, she didn’t care. But she wasn't leaving either of them again. She walked in and saw lance crawling on the ground towards a white haired Galran. Lotor.   
She pulled out her bayard, “Get away from him!” Where’s Matt where’s Matt. He was leaning against the wall blood dripping from his mouth. She ran towards him and put herself between Loror and her brother.   
He turned and looked at her.   
“Lotor’s in here!” She yelled into the radio.   
“Are you serious?!?” Keith asked.   
“Im pretty fucking serious someone get in here!”  
Lotor walked towards her. “Stay back!” She yelled holding her bayard in front of her. “I need a paladin, just one, just enough to knock off Voltron’s balance.”  
She was terrified, she tried not to shake, not to lose herself, but she was fifteen, and she was scared. Lance grabbed onto his boot. “Don’t touch her.” He spat.   
“How are you going to stop me? I’ve seen Haggar’s magic. You’re too week to do anything.” Motor laughed.   
Lance spit blood at him.   
“Oh don’t be like that, even when I’m about to do you a favor.”  
Lance glared at him.   
Pidge took the chance to stab him with her bayard. She electrocute the son of a bitch.   
“Really need some help guys!” Pidge yelled into the radio.  
“I’m almost there!” Hunk shouted. Hunk came running in gun ready.   
“Hm.” Lotor said as if annoyed. “Blue will do.” He reached down and picked Lance up off the ground and used him as a shield. Pidge went back to her brother. Hunk paused wondering if there was anything he could do. He tried to run around him, get a different angle. But if he shot he would hit Lance.   
“What’s going on?” Shiro asked frantically.   
“He’s got Lance!” Pidge answered.  
“Do something!” Keith begged.   
“I can’t,” Hunk cried out. “If I shoot I’ll hit Lance.”  
“Look here, the only way he lives is if he is with me.” Lotor said walking out of the castle.  
Lance kicked his legs for a bit, then gave up that and muttered, “Allura… Coran… they’re in the castle… help them.”  
“Shut up,” He grabbed Lance by the throat. “You just have to be a hero don't you,” Lance clawed at his hands gasping for air. Hunk fired and landed a shot on Lotor. “I’m am getting really fucking tired of your team always trying to help each other. Sympathy is weakness.” He spat.   
“If you want your ‘paladin’ alive, you’re going to have to let me have him.”  
“Shiro what do we do?” Hunk asked freaking out.   
“Allura and Coran are unconscious!” Pidge yelled from inside.  
“Shiro?” Keith questioned.   
“Let him heal Lance, and then we can swoop in and save him.” Shiro said after some considerable thought.   
“Ok,” they all said unsure.   
“It’ll be ok guys, we’re all in this together.”  
Keith thought about how much Lance would have liked the high school musical reference.   
Keith got out of his lion and joined up with Hunk watching the love of his life get drug away by a psychopath with good hair. Pidge was still inside trying to wake up her brother probably.   
“I see you all got off to say goodbye and last words paladin?”  
“I’ll see you again.” He chocked out. He looked bad, really bad. His face was swollen, he had choke marks on his neck, his hair was patchy, he had blood on the front of his shirt. The ship lowered.   
“Hasta la vista paladins, good luck forming Voltron.”  
“Where the hell was blue?” Keith asked himself. “Red would be here instantly.” He yelled “Shiro he’s getting into the ship, Shiro what do we do?”  
“Hold guys, we can always break into the ship.”  
The ship door closed. Keith fell to his knees. “No.”   
Pidge came running outside. “They’re waking up, they’re.. Lance?”  
Hunk teared up and Pidge joined him. 

 

“Hurry and reverse the spell, we got what we wanted.” He dropped Lance onto the ground.   
Haggar did as he wished, and Lance felt life returning in him. He stood up, he felt pretty great! Now onto the plan.   
“How does it feel, choosing life with me instead of death with your teammates.”  
“I can’t hear you.” Lance said.   
“What? Yes you can!”  
He cupped his ear with his hand, he would have done it with both given the chance.  
“You impudent.” Lotor said walking and hitting him, hard. Lance popped back up ready for round two. “I’ll have Hagar take your legs too if you keep that..”  
Lance interrupted him by stabbing him in the collarbone with Keith’s knife.   
“You!” He muttered stumbling back. He ran past him, at this point literally running for his life. He held Keith’s knife close, closer than he’s ever held a weapon before, printing for his life. “Cargo bay cargo bay.” He mumbled. He ran full speed into a droid and stabbed him in head. It powered down. “Woo a gun” He put Keith’s knife back into his pocket where he’s sure Lotor wished he had checked, because he sure as hell wasn't fitting that into his asshole. “Cargo bay cargo bay.”

Meanwhile the paladins agreed about when they could attack the ship.  
“They’re getting away!” Pidge complained. Allura and Coran joined them. Matt limped out also.   
“Katie are you ok?” He mumbled.   
“Matt!” She ran into a hug. “What do we do Shiro?”  
Shiro was interrupted by Blue leaping out of the castle into the sky.   
“Everyone follow her!” Shiro shouted.   
They all ran to their lions and chased blue into the air. Suddenly hundreds of pounds of cargo went abso-fukcing-lutely everywhere, dropping from the ship.   
“What?” Hunk asked.   
“OHMYGOD It’s Lance!!” Pidge gasped. He was falling out of the ship. Blue caught him in her mouth.   
“Lance!!!” They all shouted into their lion’s radio.   
“I’m ok” Lance sighed relieved. Cheers erupted from the team. “Now we really need to get out of here, because I seriously pissed of Lotor. Also I stole your knife Keith”  
“What.. What?’’ Keith had been wondering where his knife was, but still.   
“Ok I’m not kidding about us getting out of here though.”  
They all returned to the castle and the castle warped far away from the planet.

They all come from their hangers and Lance was getting a warm hug from every one.   
“When did you steal my knife?” Keith asked.   
“I didn’t steal it!” Lance said insulted. “You gave it to me right before my arm got blown off.”  
“Right, but you kept it this whole time? Why didn’t you give it back.”  
“I like it, we bonded.” Lance teased.   
“I would like it back asshole” he teased back.   
“You saved my life again” Matt cried holding on to him.   
“I think I need different pjs (pronounced it pajayjays) Bad things always happen to me when I wear this.”  
“Um Lance” Pidge added. “Not to alarm you, but half your hair is gone.”  
He felt his head, “Well that sucks. Coran! Shave it all off.”  
“Will do, dear friend, will do.” Suddenly Coran started crying.   
“Woah Coran, what’s wrong?” Lance asked hugging him.   
“I thought I’d lost ya.”   
It was an awkward hug, mostly because he much much shorter than Coran, and Coran had his head on his chest.   
“Whatcha doin?” Lance asked patting his back.   
“Looking for a heart beat, making sure your not a dead man walking.”  
“I’m fine,” he said pulling him back. “Besides the hair and my face hurts.”  
“Well that’s definitely a black eye, mind telling us what happened?” Hunk asked.   
“Ok everyone sit down.” He said everyone did as they were told.   
“Basically Lotor comes in here all PALADIN OF BLUE” he imitates him pretending to walk around like a prince. “Then he uses this crazy thing that knocks you out if you hear it? But part of the poison was blocking out my hearing, so then he had to talk all loud the rest of our time together. But anyways I was telling him to leave my friends alone, and he was all ARE YOU IN THE RIGHT MIND TO THINK YOU CAN ASK THAT OF ME! And I’m like I can’t hear you. So then Pidge comes in and I’m like leave her alone bitch and he’s talking to Pidge, but I couldn't hear it, and so I spit on him, and I guess he didn’t like it? Or maybe the opposite cause he picked me up, and dragged me and was like SAY YOUR LAST WORDS. But by then I already had my plan.”  
“What exactly was your plan?” Keith asked.   
“Glad you asked, so he gets me on his ship, and Haggar heals me and then I pretend like I still can’t hear him so he decks me” Lance chucked. “So I pulled the knife out and shanked the bitch.”  
“YOU WHAT??” Everyone asked.   
“Yup” he gloated. “Don’t worry It’s definitely not fatal, but boy was pissed OFF”   
Everyone laughed as Lance acted out the rest of his story.   
“Man I bummed about my hair though.”  
“It’ll grow right back out.” Pidge said trying to soothe him.   
“I think it’s time to go to bed guys. Lance try not to get kidnapped again.” Shiro teased  
Lance laughed “low blow.”

Lance went with Allura to get some more pajamas. “What color would you Like Lance, blue?”  
Lance looked over at Keith, “nah I think I’d like red” He blew a kiss at Keith.   
“Idiot”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took FOREVER to write, but I did it for you guys <3 Let me know how you like it!


	13. Is anyone even sleeping?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been a very VERY long day, and everyone was ready for bed, but was anyone really sleeping?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow this is my fourth time trying to publish this chapter, but I hope it's worth it, looking forward to the next chapter so much that I'm going to give you guys a sneak peek.

“So are we sleeping together every night?” Keith asked brining in his blanked and pillow.   
“You don’t want to?” Lance asked sadly.   
Keith expected a sex joke, but all he got was depressed Lance.   
“You don’t have to if you don’t”  
“No!” Keith shouted, he hoped none of the of the other paladins heard because that was louder than he meant it to be. Lance was shocked. He took a deep breath, “No, idiot, why would being with you ever be a bad thing.” He was really hoping this would bring back cocky Lance, but instead he put the sheet down and walked over.   
“Are.. are you sure?”  
“Yes why are you even asking?”   
Lance shrugged and went back to putting more sheets on his bed. There was an answer to that question that Keith wasn’t getting.   
“No really why are you asking that?”  
“I don’t have an answer to it, I don’t know.” He sat down on the bed. Keith wasn’t good at this stuff, or honestly any stuff that involved other people. But there was no way Lance wasn’t traumatized, but he knew that he wasn’t getting anything from him, but he was going to try.   
“Lance..” He struggled to put this into words. “Don’t you want to.. talk about what’s going on?”  
He expected an immediate ‘NO’ but Lance paused, like he was considering the question.   
“Maybe… maybe later. Honestly I just want to sleep.”  
Keith kissed his forehead, “bed then.”  
They switched sleeping positions like four times and it had been hours so they both lay on their backs staring at the celling.   
“I’m ready to talk about it now.”  
“Oh,” Keith wasn’t prepared but he was ready to listen.   
“I’m scared.”  
“Of what?”  
“Lots of things, but more specifically, Lotor, I’m scared that the spell is going to come back, that she didn’t actually heal me, and stupid things like will my hair ever grow back.”  
“Not stupid, you had really good hair.”  
“Right?”  
“Also it was short, so getting it to grow back won’t be hard.”  
“I hope so.”  
“Even if it doesn’t we could go to the space mall and get you a cool hat.” Keith looked over and Lance was crying. “Woah, what’s wrong?”   
“What if Lotor comes back for me. What if I have to spend the rest of my life with him! Or what if he kills me.”   
Keith rolled over and looked at him. “I wont let him get you.”  
Lance stopped crying and looked at him.   
“I’ll protect you, we all will.”   
“But…. ok you’re right.”  
“I’m always right.”  
Lance chuckled. “Ha, always right my ass.”  
Keith gave his ass a little squeeze. “My ass.”  
Lance stared at him. “Are calling me an ass or are you claiming my ass as yours.”  
“Kinda both honestly.”  
Pidge and Matt who were working diligently on Lance’s arm heard the laughter.   
Matt asked, “what’s all that about?”   
“Keith and Lance being gay. I’ll bet tomorrow morning they’ll pretend they aren’t gay for each other.”  
“Why would they pretend?”  
“Honestly I’m not sure, we’re all cool with it… maybe they don't know that.”  
“Then isn’t it your job to tell them they are welcomed?” He pointed out while continuing to weld Lance’s arm.   
“Like how?”  
“Talk to them about it.” He stopped and took off the protective eyewear.   
“And say what?”  
“Oh I don’t know Katie, how about, ‘don’t feel like you have to hide anything from us, because you don’t.’ something like that, be creative.”  
“Thanks Matt, and also.”  
“Hm?”  
“I’m glad you’re back,” she said giving him a kiss on the cheek.  
He rubbed her hair messing it up. “I didn’t think I was ever going to see you again.”  
She saw tears welling in his eyes. “If you start crying, I’m going to start crying.”  
“I’m sorry it’s just, me, all of us, had given hope hope of ever being rescued. They used me to make weapons, I tried to stop them, but there was nothing I could do I..”  
Tears fell down her cheeks.   
“To think this whole time, you were trying to find me, and Lance.”  
“Lance?”  
“I thought he was going to die too, but he brought back the hope, the desire to be free. Watching his get dragged away, and the blood. It was like we were given hope but it was snatched away. But when he hit the switch releasing the escape pod, I thought he was dead again. But he proved me wrong, twice.” He laughed wiping the tears from his eyes.   
Pidge had no idea how she would repay Lance.   
“On a less serious note.”   
Pidge looked up wiping tears away from her eyes as well.   
“Are those my glasses?”   
“Uh..” They were they totally were, at first she was using them for her disguise, but then after wearing them for so long her eyes had gotten so used to them she actually did need them.  
“They are?! Pidge those are my glasses, they cost like 500 dollars to make.”  
“I needed them for a disguise.” She tried to defend herself.   
He laughed. “Well can I have them back?”  
“Sure.” she said embarrassed.   
He put them on, “Woah I can see again.”  
Pidge chuckled leaning her arm against the table.  
“You look tired.” He said to Pidge continuing to work on Lance’s arm.   
“I’m not leaving until you’re leaving.”  
“Well I’m not leaving until I’m done.”  
“Then I’ll go get food goo. Wait do you like food goo?”  
“Anything is better than what I’m used to eating.”  
“Food goo it is.”  
Pidge walked into the kitchen to see Hunk stuffing his face. He looked at her mid bite food crumbling off his face. “Hi.”  
“Hey Hunk, what are you eating?”  
“The leftovers from dinner. Why are you awake.”  
“Me and Matt are working on Lance’s arm, why are you awake?”  
“I was hungry.”   
Pidge chucked but she was interrupted by laughter.   
“Is that Keith and Lance?” Hunk asked.   
“Yeah they’ve been up all night, I think they think we can’t hear them.”   
“Let’s not tell them we can, I like hearing Lance laugh.”  
Hunk was such a good friend, Pidge heard herself think. Boy was it going to be hard for her not to tease him. But she liked hearing Lance laugh too. “Let’s just hope they're quieter when they eventually get it on.”  
“Pidge!” Hunk gasped   
Oops she didn’t mean to say it out loud. “We all knew it was going to happen eventually.” she shrugged.   
“Sure, but why don’t we,” He hushed his voice “Why don’t we not tell the whole castle.”   
Pidge shrugged again, “Everyone already knows.”  
“Except Lance and Keith. Anyways that’s up to them to choose when they tell us.”  
Pidge agreed and got some food to bring back to Matt.   
“Hey Matt I got you..” Her voice trailed off. Matt was asleep. She suddenly felt paranoia. She put her ear to Matt’s mouth. She heard breathing. She took a deep breath in and out. Everything is ok, no need to panic. But she was panicking. She didn’t hear Keith and Lance laughing anymore, so she peaked her head into Lance’s room. They were both sleeping soundly, again she paused to hear breathing. She heard breathing, onto the next one. She even went to Coran and Allura’s room. She wondered where all this anxiety was coming from. Then she remembered this all started because everyone was sleeping, if she hadn’t dozed off by the exit things could have been different, different in a bad way. She really didn’t want to go to bed now. She sat right next to her suit and rested her head against it, and nodded off

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “Blue let me down I need to help!!” Lance begged desperately, but she refused. “Someone will get hurt please!’ He felt the power surge through him. 
> 
> I’m a motherfucking water bender!!! Eat shit Lotor


	14. Lance's new arm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They group has a heart to heart, and then the work at making Lance's new prosthetic begins

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the promised chapter! I hope you guys appreciate it, It's like midnight where I'm at and this took like four hours. Let me know if you like it, or have any ideas you want in this fic's future!

“Pidge?” Shiro asked.   
She jumped and grabbed her bayard. “Who’s attacking us?”  
“No one?” Keith said confused.   
“Did you sleep here?” Lance asked confused. Her blurry eyes focused. Everyone was in their clothes. The same clothes they always wear, except Lance had on a beanie it read ‘I went to the space mall and all I got is this lousy hat.’ Her brother still had the altean clothes they all used as pajamas, they were purple.   
“Katie, what’s wrong?” Matt asked. He looked tired.   
“Oh nothing, I just accidentally fell asleep out here.” She mumbled. Pidge looked up, everyones faces told her they knew she was lying. “Ok ok, I’m sorry.”  
“Why are you sorry?” Shiro asked.   
“Don’t worry about me I’m fine” she smiled.   
“That’s it team meeting,” he yelled “Hunk get in here!!” Matt started leaving. “Hey.” Shiro grabbed his arm. “You were a part of my team then, you’re part of my team now.”  
Matt was touched, but concerned for his sister.   
“We all look absolutely exhausted why couldn’t you sleep last night, Pidge starts.”  
Everyone looked at her, she moaned out of annoyance. “Ok fine, I’ve just gotten so paranoid after,” Lance looked down guilty. “The last few nights, so I wanted to make sure I could.. protect everyone.”  
“Pidge that is not a job you bear alone.” Shiro looked at her sincere. “I haven’t been sleeping well for the same reason. I’m the leader and I’ve failed you more than once.”  
Everyone in the room disagreed adamantly.   
“No Shiro you’re a great leader!” Pidge cried out.  
Everyone agreed with different phrases like ‘yeah!’ ‘what Pidge said.’  
“Seriously Shiro, if it’s anyones fault it’s mine,” Lance added  
“What?!” They all said synchronized.   
“Well it’s not Pidge’s fault.”  
“It’s not anybody’s fault except Lotor.” Shiro stated almost angrily.   
“Yeah Lance what the hell!” Pidge shouted.   
“Woah everyone chill, I’m sorry I said it.”  
“Why do you feel like that?” Hunk asked.   
Keith thought to himself,“fuck it” He laced his hands with Lance’s.  
Lance blushed.   
“Why do you feel like that Lance?” Matt asked.   
“Well honestly I’m happy the first part happened because I got to meet Matt, but…”   
“But?” Shiro asked.   
Lance played with Keith’s fingers as he continued.   
“But, maybe, if I was stronger, Pidge wouldn’t have gotten hurt and maybe I could have escaped with Matt.”  
Silence, “Lance.” Shiro started.   
“If you were stronger? Bullshit!” Keith released his hand. Lance looked up confused.   
“If it were any of us that got put through what you did, we’d either be crazy or dead.”  
“Keith is right.” Shiro said standing up as well. He held a hand out for Lance to help him up. “You’re not alone, you were never alone. He proud Lance into a hug. Lance cried he held him and cried. 

 

“Lance!” Matt said exhausted, but exited.   
“What is it?” Lance asked. He was still wearing the stupid beanie mostly to cover up the fact his hair still wasn’t growing yet.   
“It’s finished!” Pidge yelled.   
Now, They had been working on the arm prototype for over a week. Pidge thinks it would have gotten done faster, if Lance hadn’t forced them to eat and sleep and other useless things. But they had done a few trials, trying to connect the nerves, but that ended up with a lot of:

 

“Fuck!!” Lance screamed.   
“Hold still it’s almost done.” Matt said tweaking with the arm.   
“Fucking ow guys how much longer.”  
“Im canceling this trial.” Pidge said shutting the arm down.   
“Why?” they both asked, Lance breathing heavily.   
“First off look his real arm isn’t the same length as this one.”   
“Yeah ok take it off”

Some of:

 

“Hey this looks super rad! But I still can’t move it.” Lance said looking in the mirror.   
Pidge and Matt groaned loudly 

And some more:

 

Lance screamed “Shit!!   
“Ow ow ow ow ow”  
“This fucking SUCKS”

But finally we were at the final trial 

 

“Are you ready Lance.” Matt asked.   
“Am I ready for this to be over, yes.”  
“But we added so many upgrades! I mimicked the galra tech that Shiro has, so you should be able access galra records, but unlike Shiro’s it wont label you as escaped prisoner.” Pidge explained.   
“Yeah that was not one of my.. finest moments”  
“And!!” Matt started. “It has itty bitty solar panels in it so when your outside, you’ll start feeling recharged. It’ll radiate Vitamin D all the way into your nervous system and increase reaction speed!”  
“And!!” Pidge joined in. “It has an input that accepts pre made ‘vitamins’ that we constructed for you, it blocks off foreign access by anyone not wearing this bracelet.” She and Matt held up their arms. “We got one for you too Keith,” She wiggled her eyebrows. “So if Lance get’s into critical condition again all we need is to inject one of these,” she held up her hand again to display about a bucket load of loaded syringes. “Also there aren’t just for Lance, but for any one of us who need a quick jolt of energy.”  
Hunk started reaching over. She slapped his hand.  
“Emergencies only.”   
“Uh question?” Lance asked. “Where did you find all the stuff to make this?”   
“Remember when Matt and I went out to go get you a new hat and didn’t come back with one?”  
“I remember” Lance said pulling his hat over his ears.  
“Well in reality we went to a very medicinal planet, which gives the whole galaxy medicine it needs.”  
“We need to make sure that planet keeps back from Lotor’s hands.” Allura said concerned.   
“So now’s the hard part.” Matt said cringing. “This might sting a little.”  
“Im used to it.” Lance sat down in the chair and held his nub forward.   
“Do we need to strap you down or will you hold still.” Pidge asked.   
“I’ll be fine. Hunk look away.”  
Hunk didn’t need to be told twice. He had a nervous stomach.   
“1-2-3” Matt counted holding the robotic arm in place.  
“How many numbers are you counting to cause I want to be reAAAH”   
“Lance hold still!” Pidge shouted.   
“Ow ow ow ow ow ow owowowowow fuuuuuuuuck”  
“We’ll be done in a few minutes hold still.”   
“I’m trying!”  
“Breathe through it Lance.” Shiro decided now was the time to hold Lance still.   
“This will hurt more if your tense.” Matt said trying to calm him down.   
“You’re tense!” He shouted back.   
Keith was panicking, how could he help? What could he do? He walked in front of Lance and pushed his cheeks together.   
“What.” Lance said confused.   
Keith pulled him into a kiss, in front of everyone, a long one. Lance stopped flailing and sat there shocked. He reached his good arm around held onto his back.   
“Uhhh mission complete?” Matt said confused.   
Keith buried his face in his hands and ran out of the room.   
“Come ba..” He started saying but he realized the arm reaching for Keith was a prosthetic. “It.. it worked!!” He stood up and gawked at his arm. “Shiro look! We match!” He held his arm out. It looked just like Shiro’s but the lighting underneath was blue. “Holy shit guys look!” They all smiled and he walked up to the mirror and looked at his arm. “This looks so good! Thank you so much!”  
“Here’s your first dose of vitamins. It should help with the hair.” Matt say injecting the serum into his prosthetic.   
“Woah I can feel it! I’m going to go tell Keith!’  
They all waved his off and then the room blushed.  
Pidge laughed “I uh.. thought it was going to go a little longer before they.. came out.”  
“Ap-par-ent-ly not.” Hunk couldn’t help but laugh as well.   
Shiro smiled. “They’re happy.” 

 

Lance came running into his room hoping to find Keith and there he was, hiding in a corner.  
“Keith!” He said excitedly. “Keith!!”  
He looked up obviously still embarrassed. But was shocked to see, Lance had two arms again. “Holy shit look at you!” He stood up and touched it gently. “Can you feel that?”  
“No,” he sighed. “But this one can,” He held his face gently. Keith leaned into his hand. “Do you still miss the old one.”  
“Yeah, but if it meant you and Shiro are safe, I’d lose all of them.”  
“Don’t say that” He said sitting down.  
Lance sat in front of him their knees touching. “Keith I..” the alarms sounded shocking both of the boys.  
“Everyone, in your suits, we’re under attack!” He heard Shiro shouting.   
Lance landed a kiss on Keith’s unexpecting lips. “Come on let’s go!” Lance was suddenly full of so much energy, he suited up. “Two hands.” he almost laughed he felt so good. He slipped on the rest of his suit and slid down the zip lines. “This is so much easier!!” He laughed to himself.

 

“Ok Shiro who’s attacking…it’s Lotor.” Lance mumbled.   
“Lance?” Shiro asked, “What did you say.”  
“Shit!!’ Lance held onto the sides of his helmet. “Lotor is here, I can tell.”  
“Stay in your lion.” Shiro ordered. “We’ll take care of him.”   
“I have two arms now I can help!”   
“He’s here for you Lance we will not let him have what he wants.”  
He saw Lotor in the ships cockpit, he fired a shot at blue.   
“He’s fucking with me! It won’t work.” Lance tried to go towards the ship but Blue wouldn’t let him “Blue let me down I need to help!!” Lance begged desperately, but she refused. “Someone will get hurt please!” He felt the power surge through him. “What do you want me to do girl?” He saw a body of water, or he assumed water, next to the ship. “In there?” He felt the surge again. “Ok here we go.” He plunged into the water.  
“Lance? What are you doing?” He heard Keith question.   
“Blue wanted to be here, I’m not sure.” He felt the surge again. Water parted from above the Lion and a hatch to outside opened. He was confused, but he trusted his lion. He stood on her head, he saw a blast coming at him, “Shit!” He fell backwards but when his eyes opened water shielded him. “Blue did you do this?.. Did I do this?” He felt another surge but this time it was different. He saw through her eyes and his. He felt what she felt, and he could do what she could do. “I’m going to look like an idiot if this doesn’t work. He leaned backwards and took a forward leap and held his arms forward (like a yoga pose)   
Water burst from the ocean and bitch slapped the side of the ship.   
“I’m a motherfucking water bender!!! Eat shit Lotor!!” He shouted throwing the ship to the ground.   
“Uh Lance, are you doing this?” Shiro asked.   
“Fuck yeah I’m doing this! I’m invisible” and gave a woo-hoo everyone could hear.   
“Look they're retreating!” Pidge exclaimed.   
“Good work Lance!’ Shiro praised.   
“Yup” Lance grinned to himself

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I complained about writing this, but I enjoyed it. No more chapters for today, or from whats left of today, but I'll do my best to have on by tomorrow. Thanks everyone!


	15. Klance short

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Before Lance got his arm, everyone left on their own adventures. Keith and Lance are left alone, what ensues?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I always told myself I wouldn't write smut, but here we are.

Klance short   
This takes place when Matt and Pidge went to get supplies for Lance’s arm 

 

“Where is everyone?” Lance asked walking out. He was wearing red Altean pajamas with his blue lion slippers. Still no hair.   
“Hey Lance, you want some breakfast?” Keith asked.  
“You’re avoiding the question.”  
Keith had a secret to keep, and he wasn’t doing a very good job. “Uh, well all I know is that Hunk went back to the space mall with Coran, and Shiro and Allura… are other wise occupied.”  
“What does that mean?” Lance asked.   
“You don’t need to think about it.” He was doing a really bad job of keeping the secret.   
“That’s suspicious but I’ll drop it, but do you know what this means?”  
“No?”   
Lance walked up closer looking at his with his brown eyes giving a cocky smile.   
“What.”  
“We’re alone.. aren’t we?” He wrapped his arms around his waist.   
“Yes?”   
“So you know what that means?”  
“No?” Lance closed in, shrinking the distance between the two. Keith was still confused.  
“It means,” he leaned in closer. “That I’m going to kick your ass at space checkers.”   
Keith laughed. “You wish!” They ran to the living area and pulled out the box. They think it was more like space chess, but the way Coran explained it was very confusing, so they played checkers instead. The board lay between them, both of them sitting cross legged. Keith sat with his hand covering his mouth pausing for a moment and then moving the piece. Lance couldn’t help but stare, Keith was beautiful. He loved his pale skin, his almond eyes with almost purple irises, his mullet even.   
“You’re staring.” Keith said looking up. “Also it’s been your turn for a few minutes.”  
“Right.” He looked down at the board, but he ended up looking back at him again.   
“What.” Keith noticed him staring again.   
“You should put your hair up more often. K your turn.”   
Keith blushed, “Is that what he’s starting about?” He wondered. All he did was pull some of it into a pony tail (what does everyone else call it if not pony tail.) But it wasn’t long enough to all fit, so some hung at the base of his neck. He felt nervous now. What else was he staring at him for? He wasn’t wearing his jacket, (they turned up the heating for Lance,) maybe that was it that? He wasn’t sure. But now it was his turn to stare. Lance’s shoulder’s were so broad, but his thick short hair was gone, he hid it underneath a stupid hat, Keith could tell he missed it. He was still lethargic and looked sickly.   
Lance looked up. “You miss my hair?”  
“Why am I so easy to read??” He questioned himself.   
“I do too.”   
They continued playing. “Great now he’s depressed.” Keith thought to himself. “Good job” How could he fix this? Keith bit his lip, within a second he kissed him and went back to playing. Lance blushed not fully comprehending the situation.   
“Your turn” Keith smirked.   
“Uh.. yeah.”  
“Checkmate.”  
“Do you still say checkmate for space checkers?”  
“Space checkmate.”  
“Fiiiiine” He complained. He lay on his back and draped his arm over his eyes. “End it already.”  
Keith took Lance’s last piece and peaked over to make sure Lance was ok. His eyes were closed.   
“Now you’re the one staring.” He pat the spot next to him. Keith was confused. “Come lay with me.”  
“Oh. Ok.” Keith went over and lay next to him, for having slept next to each other so many times since he’s been back why was this awkward?  
“C’mere.” He held his good arm out. Keith lay his head down, and Lance wrapped his arm around him. Lance was smiling “What do you want to play next?”  
Honestly Keith was tired, he didn’t really want to get up. “Whatever you want.”   
“That’s a dumb answer.”  
Keith sat up. “What the hell Lance?”  
He stayed laying down “I want to do what you want to do, we already did what I wanted.”  
Lance was right, he probably saw right through him.   
“Don’t treat me differently, please.”  
“Lance..”  
He sat up, If you’re not choosing, then we’re swimming, we got interrupted by my least favorite thing in the universe.”  
Keith looked confused.   
“Lotor.”  
Duh.   
“Yeah let’s go swimming.” Keith got up fully and held a hand for Lance.   
“Can you hold out your right arm? It kinda hard to get a grip.”  
“Yeah of course.”   
He waited outside his room in his swim suit. “Lance? It’s been a while. You ok?”  
“Actually could i use your help.”  
“Sure,” Keith said unaware of what he was signing up for. “Holy shit are you naked?!”  
“We’re guys it’s fine, I just can’t get this swimsuit on.” Silence, Keith was blushing all the way to his ears. Lance laughed, “Are you helping me or what.”  
“Sure sure.” He pulled Lance’s swimsuit up and tied the drawstring.   
“Thanks Keith… uh Keith.”  
“What?”  
Lance chuckled a little. “Yeah you’re hard.”  
“OK I’m giving you three seconds to stop laughing before I fuck you up. One!”  
Lance was laughing harder than he ever heard him laugh before.  
He couldn’t help but smile “Two!”  
“Stop stop.” Lance laughed. “I’m sorry. “ He grabbed his hand and rested his head on his shoulder. He reached his hand down.   
“Woah Lance.” Keith said shocked.   
“You make me feel good, I want you to feel good.”  
“I’m a virgin!” He said stopping Lance.   
Lance kissed him, longer this time. He let his tongue trace the inside of his mouth. “I want you.” Hot breaths escaped Keith’s mouth. He wasn’t going to get swept away, he was going to do the sweeping. He pressed his leg into Lance’s crotch.   
“Fuck,” Lance moaned resting his head on Keith’s shoulder. He panted. “Do you want to do this?”  
Keith paused, “Fuck yes.” He accepted it, he's bottoming, he’s cool with it.   
“You’re sure?” Lance asked again kissing his neck.   
“I said yes.”  
“Consent is important to me. I wish I could carry you.”  
“Shit he’s sad.” Keith thought to himself. He pushed him onto the bed, surprising Lance. He lay him down and crawled over him.   
“You’re so fucking hot.” Lance said wrapping his arm around his waist. He paused.   
“What’s wrong?”  
“Nothing.”  
“No what’s wrong?” He sat up.   
“I waited for this day for so long, but I can’t even carry you.”  
“Two questions, how long?? And you think I’m so shallow I wouldn’t like you because you only have one arm?”  
“No.”  
“You didn’t answer the first question.”  
Lance sighed, “open the drawer”  
Keith climbed off him and looked inside. “Is this lube??”  
Lance covered his eyes with his arm.   
“Is it??”   
“Yes!… yes it is.”  
“Who were you planning on using this with? Space chicks?”  
“You!”  
Keith paused. “What?”  
Lance kept his eyes covered. “I wanted to use it.. with you.”  
“That was months ago!”  
“I’ve liked you longer than that.”   
“How long?”  
Lance didn’t say anything.   
“How long!” He asked sternly.   
“After our bonding moment.”  
“But you said you didn’t remember that.”  
Lance sat up. “I lied.”  
“Then why were you an asshole all the time?”  
“First off, rude. Secondly because you’re the first guy I ever liked, I thought I was straight.”  
Keith looked at his boner. “Well you’re not.”  
“And that’s your fault.” He leaned forward and kissed Keith’s nose.   
Keith wrapped his arms around his neck. They kissed again but now they were charged with so much emotion and passion, it was different. They called out each others names, kissing necks, pulling off clothes.   
Nothing could have stopped them at that point, they were both too far gone, enraptured in each other. Every second they wanted to be closer.   
“I’m ready.” Keith said, still kneeling on top of him.   
He lubricated his fingers and felt the inside of him. “How does it feel?” Lance asked.   
“Weird.”   
“Should I stop?”   
“No.” Keith wrapped around his neck. “Don’t stop.”  
He rummaged around. “What is he looking for?” Keith wondered. Suddenly he felt a jolt. He let out a moan. “What was that?”  
Lance kissed him. “Your G-spot.”  
Keith was confused.   
“It felt good right?”  
“Too good.”   
“Can I keep going?”  
Keith nodded pulling himself closer.   
“Ok I’m sticking it in. Let me know if it hurts.”  
Keith nodded again. “Woah that feels weird.” He thought to himself. “But not bad.”  
Lance flipped around and laid Keith down. His arm was shaking.   
“I can be on top if you want.” Keith suggested.   
He kissed him again, shifting his tongue, breathing heavily. “No, I want to do it like this.”  
He saw a face he had never seen before. He wrapped his legs around his waist and kissed him back.   
“Can I move?” Lance asked.   
Keith nodded. This was the most embarrassing thing he’s ever done, but with Lance, it felt so right. Lance was trying to be slow, which Keith really appreciated. Lance let his weight rest on his forearm instead of his hands. Keith was worried but they were closer so that was good. His train of thought was interrupted when Lance hit that spot again. “Lance” He moaned.   
“You ok?”  
“Keep going.”   
Keith was close, he could tell. Damn he wished he would feel him with both hands.   
“You’re thinking stupid things again.”  
Dammit he knew.  
Keith pulled him into a kiss again, wrapping his legs around him further. “Think about me.”  
Keith didn't have to tell him twice.   
They lay next to each other, Lance playing with his hair. Lance chucked.   
“What?”  
“You’re going to have to wear your jacket tomorrow.”  
“Why?”  
Lance pointed. There was a series of kiss marks all across his collarbone. “You’re not any better.”   
Lance looked down, his neck was covered too. Lance smirked and gave a quick kiss, “I don’t care if they know. I’m tired, night.” He buried his face in Keith’s shirt. (They had to make a quick change the sheets, hide the sheets, and put on pjs run)   
Keith kissed the top of his head, “Night… and I’m topping next time”  
“Yeah ok,” he said drowsily, “We can take turns.”   
Keith scoffed, “Maybe once, but not after your ass hurts this bad.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was supposed to be short, but I really got into it. They're my favorite ship at the moment.

**Author's Note:**

> So if you're reading this you probably read it, (probably) so thank you so much for giving me some of your time! Please keep reading because of what Lance has in store. Bad things. Very bad


End file.
